Et si rien n'avait existé
by WorldofBaka
Summary: En pleine bataille,Hermione,sachant que la guerre était perdue d'avance,décida de remonter le temps de quelques heures,mais ce fut en réalité quelques décennies...
1. Prologue

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

haletait,cela faisait vingt minutes qu'elle courait à toute vitesse dans le Forêt Interdite. Derrière elle,le corps d'Harry,il venait d'être tué une demie heure plus tôt par le Lord Noir. Il avait gagné,cette immondice venait de faire apparaître la marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel assombrit de l'école. Poudlard se mourait,le peu d'élèves qui avait survécu s'enfuyaient,transplanaient,se marchaient dessus et écrasaient les corps des victimes sur leur passage.  
Pendant la course interminable de la lionne,Voldemort avait lancé une annonce avec le sort _Sonorus_. Il glaça le sang d'Hermione.

"Harry potter est mort. Je demande à tous les enfants nés de parents moldus de se rendre sans faire d'histoire,il ne leur sera fait aucun mal."

_Cours toujours,pensa Hermione,il faut que je trouve une solution,et vite !_

La folle Lestrange la poursuivait toujours avec son rire diabolique la menaçant de sa baguette couleur ébène. La brune avait de multiples blessures,notamment son flanc droit qui saignait abondamment suite à une chute. Elle n'avait plus le droit de trébucher.  
La lionne regagnait peu à peu le château,à l'opposé où la bataille s'était déroulé savait que Bellatrix Lestrange pouvait voler jusqu'à elle sans difficultés pour en terminer,mais elle prenait un malin plaisir à la terrifier et en la menaçant avec des sorts de torture.

_Elle commence à m'énerver,elle m'empêche de réfléchir,pensa la brune_

_Incendio_

Juste derrière Hermione,un feu de forêt de propagea assez rapidement,empêchant madame Lestrange de continuer sa poursuite.

- Sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe,siffla-t-elle.

Hermione pénétra dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et souffla un peu en se reposant dans un passage secret menant à Pré-au-Lard qu'elle utilisait fréquemment durant ses premières années à l'école. Le coeur de la lionne battait à toute vitesse, encore choquée de la mort de ses proches. Tout avait commencé avec ses parents il y a de cela deux mois,hier Neville, et aujourd'hui Ginny,Harry et Ron. Elle avait eu à peine le temps de déclarer son amour pour le roux, Lucius Malefoy le tut en un seul sort,un seul,le sortilège infâme de la mort. Pourquoi avaient-ils perdu ? Le plan se déroulait pourtant à merveille,quelle était leur erreur ? Elle sortit son retourneur de temps de son col,elle devait vite prendre une décision car les Mangemorts passaient souvent par ce passage.

_Tu vas me servir toi,je veux essayer de tous les sauver,du moins,empêcher Voldemort de tuer Harry. Une heure devrait suffire. _

Elle sortit de sa cachette,et recommença à courir en entendant les pas rapides des sbires du Lord Noir,dans un croisement,elle vit Malefoy fils et partie en courant à l'opposé du blond platine.

- Hé Granger ! s'écria-t-il en la poursuivant.

La Gryffondor ne fit pas attention à ses paroles et tourna d'un cran le retourneur de temps.

- Ça ne sert à rien de fuir Granger !

Elle finit de le tourner lorsque Malefoy lui lança un _Sectumpsempra_ sur la jambe,elle s'écroula par terre,le blond n'eut pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à elle. Hermione avait disparu.


	2. Chapter 1

Noir, tout était noir, le voyage semblait interminable pour la lionne ,habituellement remonter le temps d'une heure n'était pas si long. Bizarre. Tout d'un coup, elle s'écrasa au sol, la blessure l'élança, celle que venait de lui infliger Malefoy était pleine de magie noire, et lui faisait perdre une quantité de sang considérable. Elle n'arrivait plus à se relever , le couloir ne lui semblait pas familier ,elle savait que c'était Poudlard, mais elle semblait différente, un autre aspect. La lionne n'osait pas appeler à l'aide, elle rampait lentement quand quelqu'un sortit de l'ombre et qui, par la même occasion, fit sortir la Gryffondor de ses pensées.

- Toi là-bas.

Hermione leva la tête vivement et vit une silhouette avancer à pas rapides vers elle. Sentant une menace ,elle saisit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'inconnu.

_Expelliarmus_

La baguette de la lionne vola quelques mètres plus loin et elle put enfin voir le visage de son interlocuteur. C'était un jeune homme, assez grand d'ailleurs, environ un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, des boucles noir de jais tombaient sur son visage blanc, il était beau, un visage sérieux, il avait la baguette pointé vers elle suite au sort qu'il venait de lancer. Hermione remarqua qu'il portait une robe de sorcier, normal jusqu'ici, mais qui portait les couleurs de Serpentard, ce qui donna la nausée à la jeune fille. Il l'interrogea avec un air méfiant.

- Qui es-tu ?

La Gryffondor ne répondit pas et le regarda fixement, ses yeux chocolat se plongèrent dans le noir profond des yeux du jeune homme, elle se perdit pendant quelques instants dans ce regard charmeur, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait un air surpris mais qu'il tenait à garder son sérieux. Effectivement, il trouvait bizarre de croiser une sorcière avec des habits moldus et des blessures saillantes.

- Réponds ! Tu n'as pas l'air d'être élève ici, continua-t-il. Lève-toi.

-Je...Je...,essaya-t-elle.

Elle tenta de se redresser mais la douleur à sa jambe ne faisait qu'accroître. Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle en voyant qu'elle pressait sa blessure avec un visage de douleur, il se posta devant elle et la regarda de haut.

- Je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie, dit-il, c'est mon devoir en tant que préfet en chef. Quel est ton nom ?

- Herm...

Elle tomba dans un sommeil profond, la blessure que lui avait infligé Malefoy lui avait déjà fait perdre beaucoup de sang, où était-elle tombée maintenant ? Elle devait se retrouver une heure avant la mort d'Harry, pourtant tout semblait différent, et qui plus est, pourquoi un préfet de Serpentard se trouvait dans les couloirs de l'école en pleine guerre. Ce n'était pas normal.  
La lionne ouvrit lentement les yeux, un rayon de soleil vint caresser sa joue, elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Une petite dame arriva en sautillant vers son lit, elle avait des petits yeux azurs cachés derrière de petites lunettes rondes, ses cheveux d'argents faisaient des petites boucles brillantes, tous ces éléments lui donnaient un air farfelu.

-Ah, Miss, s'exclama-t-elle, comment vous sentez vous ? Vous aviez de graves blessures, tenez, buvez cette potion anti-douleur.

Elle avait une petite voix de femme excitée, la brune ne dit rien et bu la potion sans hésitation. Elle sentit la potion faire effet assez directement.

- Quel est votre nom, jeune fille ?

- Granger madame, Hermione Granger, je désirerais parler au professeur Dumbledore.

La petite femme la regarda avec un air interrogateur, au moins, cette petite sait ce qu'elle veut, elle sourit.

- Très bien, je vais aller le...

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Mrs Pomfresh.

Hermione leva les yeux vers le vieil homme qui venait de rentrer, il avait une allure sûre, grand avec sa longue barbe grise et rouille, derrière ses petites lunettes en forme d'arc de cercle, la lionne pouvait lire de la curiosité dans le regard de son ancien directeur.

- Oh très bien professeur Dumbledore, bredouilla l'infirmière.

Elle se retira, laissant le grand homme s'approcher du lit.

- Vous souhaitiez me voir, Miss..

- Granger professeur, je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Très bien, Miss Granger, que voulez-vous ?

- En quelle année sommes-nous ?

Il arqua un sourcil à la question de la jeune lionne.

-Nous sommes en 1942,Miss.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux à cette réponse,1942 ! Elle venait de faire un bond dans le passé de plus de cinquante ans ,c'était horrible, à part Dumbledore, elle ne connaissait absolument personne.

- C...Comment ,hésita-t-elle.

- Je commence à comprendre votre problème Miss, vous êtes une voyageuse temporelle ,c'est bien cela ?

-Oui professeur, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Elle commença à lui raconter son histoire, Harry, le Lord Noir, la guerre, elle pleurait en ajoutant que tous ses proches étaient morts. Dumbledore posa sa main protectrice sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Heureusement que Mr Jedusor vous a trouvé, hier soir, pendant qu'il passait par là.

La lionne tressaillit en entendant l'horrible nom de son sauveteur nocturne.

- Professeur...c'est le futur Voldemort,s anglota-t-elle.

- Dans ce cas, dites vous que vous n'êtes pas ici par erreur, il y a sûrement quelque chose à faire à cette époque, tiens, Mr Jedusor, entrez.

Jedusor entra d'un pas déterminé dans l'infirmerie, il avait les mains dans le dos, ce qui lui donnait un air sérieux, ces iris de jais firent trembler Hermione.

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait doucereuse.

- Bonjour Tom, je vous présente ma filleule, ses parents sont morts pendant la guerre moldue ,elle étudiait à Beauxbâtons mais va dès aujourd'hui être scolarisée ici pour terminer ses études. Elle entrera en septième année à la rentrée, nous avons encore une journée pour lui faire visiter l'ensemble de Poudlard.

- Bien professeur, dit-il en se tournant vers la lionne, enchanté, je suis Tom Jedusor, préfet en chef pour cette année.

Il lui tendit la main et la lionne hésita, elle la prit et celui-ci la tint fermement, la brune revit des images de la guerre à travers sa peau glacée.

- Hermione Granger, dit-elle doucement.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien afin de lui soutirer des informations, tôt ou tard, il découvrirait les secrets de cette mystérieuse jeune fille.

- Faut-il que j'avertisse le professeur Dippet de son arrivée, questionna le futur mage noir.

- Je m'en occuperais Tom, merci de ton aide ,sourit Dumbledore. Quand elle se sentira mieux, pourras-tu lui faire visiter le château ?

-Entendu.

- Je me sens déjà mieux, assura Hermione, je peux me lever.

La petite infirmière arriva en courant toute rosie de sa course.

- Miss Granger ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous lever maintenant, s'exclama la petite dame. Il est encore trop tôt.

- Je vous assure que ça va mieux grâce à vos soins.

Hermione se redressa, s'assit sur le bord du lit, prit ses affaires et se leva sans peine.

- Bien, dans ce cas je ne vais pas m'y opposer, sourit la petite infirmière.

La brune lui rendit son sourit et s'approcha de Tom pour commencer la visite du château. Dumbledore les retint un instant.

- Une dernière chose Tom, faites la dormir dans vos appartements pour cette nuit.

Le brun hocha la tête positivement et entraîna la Gryffondor dans les couloirs vides de l'école.


	3. Chapitre 2

Le jeune Jedusor marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs sans un mot ,la lionne avait du mal à suivre, les blessures n'étaient pas totalement guéries et la faisaient souffrir. Tout en le suivant, elle se remémorait ses premières années à Poudlard ; la Grande Salle, le plafond magique, le Choixpeau, qui ,d'ailleurs ,allait la répartir pour la seconde fois dans l'une des quatre maisons. Jedusor avait remarqué que la jeune fille était distraite et s'arrêta un instant.

- Tu sembles redécouvrir les lieux, dit-il d'un ton suspicieux.

-Non...hésita-t-elle, c'est à peu près comme je l'avais imaginé.

- Tu mens.

Elle regarda le grand brun la toiser, elle semblait perdre ses moyens face à lui.

_Génial , ça commence mal si il doute de mes paroles._

- Non je ne mens pas, affirma-t-elle. Pourquoi mentirais-je ? Il y a beaucoup de points communs entre Beauxbâtons et Poudlard ,je trouve que la Grande Salle est impressionnante, normal vu le nombre d'élèves qui côtoient ces lieux, j'espère vite trouver mes repères.

- Tu crées des mensonges à la demande ? Incroyable, rit-il narquoisement puis il reprit ses traits durs, mais ne t'en fais pas ,je découvrirais tes secrets Granger, l'année va être amusante.

La brune frissonna en entendant la voix maléfique du futur mage noir, d'un coup des images défilèrent dans sa tête, plus particulièrement celle de la guerre avec l'horrible visage de Voldemort, son visage sans nez et sa peau blanche et poisseuse tel un serpent. Les pupilles de ses yeux formaient un ovale bien distinct rappelant sa nature d'héritier de Serpentard. Elle retint quelques larmes pour rester fière face à son interlocuteur suspicieux, elle baissa la tête.

- Hm, fit-il satisfait ,tu ne dis plus rien, je suppose que tes parents étaient moldus pour être mort durant cette guerre inutile.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Les Sang-de-Bourbe ne valent rien Granger, tu n'égaleras jamais un grand sorcier tel que moi.

- De ce que je sais de toi ,tu n'es pas de Sang-Pur non plus ,ton père était moldu ,alors qu'est-ce que ça change ,je peux largement t'égaler alors, Sang-Mêlé.

_Je n'aurais pas du dire ça ! Il va se douter de quelques chose si ce n'est pas déjà fait._

Il s'approcha vivement d'elle, les yeux injectés d'une couleur rouge sang et un air méprisant. Hermione recula d'un pas sentant la menace du puissant Jedusor, mais il était plus rapide et lui saisit violemment le cou et le serra.

- D'où peux-tu savoir cela ? siffla-t-il.

-J..Je le sais c'est tout !

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ton nouveau mensonge ? Méfies toi, je ne suis pas si gentil que je le laisse paraître devant les professeurs.

-Je n'en doute pas, répondit-elle froidement.

Il relâcha son emprise, le belle brune devinait déjà un léger bleu violacé sur la peau de son cou, il n'y était pas allé de main morte, il continua sa route d'un pas encore plus rapide.

_Ah le bougre ! Sale Serpentard !_

Elle le maudissait, cela paraissait évident ,mais cela allait devenir réciproque si le jeune homme répondait à ses provocations, et, surtout, parler de sa famille. La lionne le rattrapa en boitant, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte sombre et vermoulue qui se disait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards.

- Sang-Pur, dit calmement Jedusor.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sourd, ils entrèrent dans la salle décorée de vert et d'argent. Elle était assez grande, une cheminée, des canapés vert algue, des tables de travail et une bibliothèque. Des escaliers se trouvaient derrière un rideau verdâtre et menaient très certainement aux dortoirs. Jedusor partit dans le couloir à droite de l'entrée, la brune le suivit, le couloir était froid avec des banderoles à l'effigie de nos chers Serpentards. Une grande porte en bois d'ébène les attendait, Jedusor se plaça devant.

- Pouvoir, dit-il.

Il entra dans la chambre suivit de près par la jeune Gryffondor, elle frissonna en observant la décoration lugubre du mage noir, après tout plus rien ne l'étonnait venant de l'être le plus infâme du monde sorcier. Elle vit le lit double à baldaquin du serpent avec des draps vert émeraude et sa petite bibliothèque personnelle juste à côté.

_Il doit y avoir pas mal de livre de magie noire..._

- Ici ,c'est ma chambre, dit-il soudainement. La porte juste là rejoins la salle commune des deux préfets en chef ,c'est à dire moi avec le futur préfet de cette année. À partir de cette salle il est possible de rejoindre la chambre de l'autre préfet qui lui entre par un autre endroit dans le château. Tu dormiras dans le canapé de ma chambre pour cette nuit.

- Mais c'est une blague ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ai-je l'air de rire, dit-il avec son éternel sourire narquois.

- Tu oserais me laisser dormir dans ce canapé alors que je suis blessée !?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son ne sortit ,il la fixa un instant en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu peux prendre mon lit ,dit-il d'un ton sec. La douche est juste à côté.

- Merci.

- Je vais aller demander des habits et une robe de sorcier dans la réserve ,tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de bagage avec toi à part ce petit sac à main à perle. Ne touches à rien pendant mon absence.

- D'accord.

Il sortit enfin de la chambre et Hermione pu enfin se détendre, elle entra doucement dans la salle de bain s'attendant à se faire surprendre par un sort de magie noir. Elle vit une grande baignoire d'un beau vert avec quelques savons sur le rebord, la brune se déshabilla lentement pour ne pas accrocher les cicatrices de ses blessures avec les tissus. Elle tourna le robinet et de l'eau claire en sortit pour remplir cette grande baignoire. Une fois qu'Hermione eut la quantité d'eau qu'elle voulait, elle se décida à rentrer en poussant un petit gémissement au contact de l'eau chaude sur ses cicatrices. La lionne ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce bain, elle n'en avait pas pris depuis qu'Harry cherchait les Horcruxes ,elle ne s'était pas lavée depuis belle lurette. La jeune fille se rappela soudainement de son voyage avec Harry et Ron, elle pensa à Ginny, sa meilleure amie, elle revit leur corps inerte sur le sol boueux de la forêt interdite. De lourdes larmes sillonnèrent les joues creuses de la Gryffondor, elle n'avait pas non plus mangé avec appétit pendant ce long voyage ,elle mourrait de faim et de fatigue.  
Soudain, elle entendit Jedusor revenir ,elle se décida à se laver pour vite en finir. Une fois cela fait ,elle enroula une serviette autour de son corps abîmé et sortit de la salle de bain.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, dit-il d'un ton lassé. J'ai posé tes affaires sur mon lit ,je vais prendre un bain aussi ,et surtout, n'oublies pas de jeter ta serviette ,je ne voudrais pas me frotter aux microbes d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, on ne sait pas où tu as traîner.

Elle fulmina, de quel droit se permettait-il de l'insulter comme ça ? La lionne saisit sa baguette et le regarda d'un air féroce.

- Si j'avais su que tu me dirais quelque chose comme ça, j'en aurais profité pour me soulager dans ta baignoire, dit-elle d'un ton méprisant.

Il se leva pour s'avancer devant elle, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pensé, il lui fit un sourire charmeur.

- Mais tu n'aurais pas osé, hein, Granger ? dit-il d'une voix mielleuse. Je t'ai laissé de quoi grignoter avant de dormir, il se fait tard.

Il la laissa en plan au milieu de la pièce, entra dans la salle de bain et la lionne entendit l'eau couler dans la baignoire. Elle respira un grand coup en se disant que ça n'allait pas être facile de changer un être aussi ignoble, s'habilla avec une chemise de nuit et se jeta sur la nourriture. Une fois terminé, elle s'étala sur le lit ne prenant pas la peine de se mettre sous les couvertures et s'endormit dans les bras de Morphée.  
Le jeune Serpentard sortit avec une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille et constata que cette Sang-de-Bourbe avait absolument tout mangé et qu'elle était avachie dans son propre lit. D'un air de dégoût ,il prit une couverture et la posa doucement sur le corps de la jeune fille. Il décida de mettre son boxer et d'aller dormir, la rentrée était demain et il fallait être frais pour paraître être un bon élève sympathique.

Le lendemain matin, Tom secoua Hermione ,elle ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et se tourna vers son pire ennemi qui était en petite tenue.

- Il est l'heure Granger ,la rentrée sera à 10h précise, il est déjà 9h.

Elle bougonna et partit mettre sa robe de sorcier vierge, sans aucun blason, et le suivit pour rejoindre la grande salle.  
La cérémonie commença, le professeur Dippet, un homme à carrure opulente fit venir chaque élève de nouvelle année sous le Choixpeau afin de les répartir ,il se racla la gorge un instant, Hermione souriait à Dumbledore sachant déjà ce qu'allait dire le directeur.

- Chers élèves, dit-il joyeusement. Une élève de Beauxbâtonx nous rejoins cette année pour finir ses études, elle rentrera donc en septième année ici. Je demande Hermione Granger.

Tous les élèves fixèrent la jolie brune, soit ébahis devant ses jolies boucles, soit dégoûtés de voir une nouvelle Sang-de-bourbe scolarisée à Poudlard, Jedusor avait dû passer le mot à ses sbires à propos de son arrivée. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et attendit que le Choixpeau soit déposé sur sa tête.

- Hmm...Très difficile, tu as les qualités de chaque maison... l'intelligence de Serdaigle, la loyauté de Poufsouffle,le courage de Gryffondor, la ruse de Serpentard... Tu me sembles bien difficile à placer...Où vais-je te mettre ?

- S'il vous plaît, tout sauf Serpentard, chuchota-t-elle. Je suis une Gryffondor.

- En es-tu sûre ? Eh bien dans ce cas.. je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, tu iras donc à... GRYFFONDOR !

Toute la table de Gryffondor se leva en applaudissant sa nouvelle élève ,elle marcha tranquillement vers la table et s'y assit en souriant, elle se tourna pour lancer un sourire moqueur à Jedusor qui la regardait méchamment. En plus d'être une Sang-de-Bourbe elle était à Gryffondor, quelle plaie !

- J'aurais un dernier message à vous faire passer, annonça le professeur Dippet. Miss Hermione Granger, ayant eu d'excellente note dans sa précédente école de sorcellerie...

_Merci Dumbledore, comme quoi vous aussi vous savez bien inventer des histoires, et en particulier la mienne._

- J'ai donc décidé de la nommer préfète en chef ! Elle vivra dans les appartements de préfet en chef ,mais aura évidemment accès à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Vous pouvez dès à présent déguster votre délicieux festin !

_C'est pas vrai ! Je n'ai jamais demandé ça Dumbledore ! Du moins,pas avec Jedusor..!_

Elle se tourna vivement vers Jedusor avec un air ahuri, lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il la regarda et afficha son plus beau sourire charmeur.

_C'est la fin... Tout sauf ça !_

Un grand jeune homme avec des yeux émeraudes et des cheveux bruns lui sourit joyeusement en tendant sa main, il semblait énormément à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

- Bonjour Hermione, dit-il, je me présente, je m'appelle Camille Potter, enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Mais oui ! Evidemment ça ne pouvait être que le grand père de Harry, elle s'empressa d'empoigner sa main en souriant.

- Heureuse de faire ta connaissance Camille ,sourit-elle.

- Je te présente mon meilleur ami, Robin Weasley.

-Enchanté, dit le roux timidement.

-Enchanté Robin ,répondit-elle joyeusement.

En fait, il n'y avait pas que du mal ici, elle pourrait se faire de nouveaux amis, Camille lui tendit un bout de parchemin.

- C'est ton emploi du temps, nous sommes tous les trois de la même année. Nous devrions y aller d'ailleurs, on a cours en commun de Potions avec les Serpentards.

- Oh génial...soupira-t-elle.

- Ignore-les, ils sont puériles et sans intérêts.

- D'accord.

Elle les suivit et ils sortirent de la salle pour rejoindre les cachots, d'où elle venait une heure plus tôt...Avec Jedusor.


	4. Chapitre 3

Hermione suivit ses deux nouveaux compagnons et entra dans la salle de potion. Elle était toujours la même, une petite pièce étroite aux murs sales, des potions en tout genre étaient entreposées. Le professeur les attendait avec impatience et fit un grand sourire à la lionne. Elle le connaissait bien évidemment, c'était le même professeur de potions que sa sixième année à Poudlard. Il était assez grand, des yeux bleus, un nez allongé et des cheveux bouclés et gris sur les côtés de son crâne. Il avait cinquante ans de moins mais cela ne le change pas beaucoup par rapport au futur. La Gryffondor répondit à son sourire et celui-ci se présenta.

Bonjour Miss…Granger, c'est bien cela ? Je suis le professeur Slughorn et j'enseigne les potions. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait part de votre dossier ,une élève brillante ! Allez vous asseoir auprès de Mr Jédusor,il vous aidera si vous avez un souci, c'est mon élève préféré !

_C'est génial…Jedusor qui va m'apprendre ce que je sais déjà._

Hermione regarda les deux Gryffondors leur affichant un air désolé et alla s'asseoir à côté de son ennemi. Il la fixait avec son habituel regard noir, mais d'un autre côté il semblait satisfait de pouvoir lui montrer qu'il était le meilleur. La lionne était gênée et n'accorda aucun regard à ce méprisant Serpentard.

Bien ! commença Slughorn. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier cette petite mixture.

Il montra un petit flacon avec un liquide verdâtre.

Savez-vous ce que c'est ? demanda le professeur.

Instantanément, Hermione leva la main, ce qui étonna le reste de la classe. Elle n'a jamais perdu ses habitudes même si elle n'a pas fréquenté de cours depuis plus d'un an.

Oui Miss Granger ? sourit-il.

C'est un philtre de mandragore monsieur.

Bien ,et quelle est sa propriété ?

C'est de ramener les personnes ayant été pétrifiée à leur état d'origine.

Très bien Miss, 10 points pour votre maison ! En effet ,le philtre de mandragore a cet effet, ce n'est pas si simple de la préparer, sachant que les mandragores adultes pourraient vous tuer ! Toutefois, j'ai demandé le nécessaire à votre professeur de botanique qui nous a gentiment découpé quelques racines.

Hermione vit que Jedusor la regardait, elle fronça les sourcils et écouta le professeur.

Pour cette potion, vous aurez besoin de trois racines de mandragore, un litre d'eau de source, deux larmes de phénix, un œil de strangulot et enfin une douzaine de graines de courge. Je vous laisse suivre la recette dans votre livre page 184. Je vais passer dans les rangs.

Tout les élèves avait un chaudron chacun, Hermione s'exécuta , elle connaissait déjà la potion depuis sa cinquième année, le programme du futur était un peu plus évolué que cette époque, Jedusor faisait de même, il l'avait étudié grâce à l'un de ses livres de sa bibliothèque personnelle. C'était à présent un défi, le premier à avoir fini remporté la première manche, la deuxième manche était la réussite parfaite de la potion. Les deux ennemis finirent en même temps ,le professeur Slughorn passa devant leur table et regarda leur potion.

Bravo ! Vous avez obtenu la bonne couleur tout les deux, mais… Mr Jedusor vous n'avez pas assez pressé l'œil de strangulot, je vous donne un Effort Exceptionnel. Miss Granger ! Votre potion est parfaite, je vous donne un Optimal !

Merci professeur, remercia Hermione en souriant.

Jedusor fulminait, il la fixa avec son regard haineux, les autres élèves n'avaient pas loupé une miette de la scène, ils étaient tous très étonnés qu'une nouvelle puisse battre le grand Tom Jedusor. Le professeur alla noter les autres élèves pendant qu'Hermione rangeait ses affaires toute contente d'avoir clouer le bec à ce Serpentard de malheur. Il lui prit violemment le poignet.

Ne te crois pas supérieure Granger, dit-il entre ses dents.

Jedusor, lâche moi enfin ,je n'y peux rien si tu ne suis pas bien la recette, lui rit-elle au nez.

Ne fais pas la maligne avec moi, je te suspecte ,tu n'as même pas eu besoin de regarder la recette pour faire une potion parfaite.

Le talent n'est pas donné à tout le monde Mr Jedusor.

Il serra un peu plus son poignet, la lionne grimaça de douleur, le cours était fini,Camille et Robin intervinrent en voyant leur amie se faire menacer, Potter sortit sa baguette et le pointa sur le serpent ,jamais encore il n'avait osé lever sa baguette sur le préfet.

Laisse la tranquille Jedusor,tu as été moins bon cette fois, dit Camille.

J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor pour avoir menacer le préfet en chef, ricana Tom.

Retire moi autant de points si ce n'est que ta seule distraction, mais tu ne feras pas de mal à notre amie, répondit le jeune Potter. Viens Hermione.

Il tira doucement la brune afin qu'ils sortent de classe, le serpent lui avait laissé un léger bleu au poignet, Camille s'arrêta un instant et se tourna vers ses amis. 

Hermione,tu as été remarquable en cours, tu as battu cette saleté de Jedusor, sourit Camille. Mais ne lui laisse pas te faire du mal ,il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je le sais bien, affirma la brune. Il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, comment je vais faire pour partager ma salle commune avec lui…

Evites d'y aller ,tu n'as pas besoin de t'y trouver, lança Robin. Reste dans ta chambre, c'est mieux pour ta sécurité, nous n'avons vraiment pas confiance en lui.

Je suis du même avis que vous, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup ,dit Hermione.

Soudain, la lionne se retrouva par terre, elle venait de percuter quelqu'un qui, lui aussi, s'était retrouvé dans la même position, Hermione leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et sentit que ses joues devenaient roses. Il était aussi grand que Jedusor, des cheveux blonds un peu ébouriffés qui reflétaient un léger doré, il avait de grands yeux verts, quelques taches de rousseurs et il portait les habits de Poufsouffle. Il se releva vivement et tendit la main à la Gryffondor qui la prit sans hésitation. Une fois debout, le blond ramassa les affaires de la brune et lui donna gêné.

Excuse-moi ,je suis très maladroit, dit-il embêté. Je m'appelle Jack Blackson.

Hm, enchantée, dit timidement la lionne. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

Ah tu es la nouvelle ! Bienvenue à Poudlard ! Je suis désolé mais je dois aller en Arithmancie je suis encore en retard , à bientôt.

Il lui fit un signe et s'en alla en courant, Hermione était rouge et ses amis la sortirent de ses pensées.

Tu vas bien Hermione ? demanda Robin.

O-Oui très bien, dit-elle précipitamment.

Tu en pinces pour Blackson ? plaisanta Camille. Il est en septième année ,attrapeur des Poufsouffle, très fort en arithmancie ,astronomie et sortilèges, en parlant d'attrapeur ,j'ai vraiment du mal avec lui.

Tu es l'attrapeur des Gryffondors ? demanda Hermione.

Exact, et Blackson me donne du fil à retordre !

_Pourquoi cela m'étonne que le grand père de Harry soit attrapeur ? …Harry…Et ce Jack Blackson,il est tellement beau ! Ne t'emballe pas Hermione ,ne t'emballe pas…_

Tu viens Hermione ? questionna Robin. On a métamorphose avec Dumbledore.

Oui j'arrive !

Les cours se passèrent divinement bien le reste de la journée ,Hermione se liait d'amitié avec Camille et Robin, elle fit la connaissance de Marguerite Brooks, qui avait un faible pour Robin.

Le soir arrivait, et il était temps pour les amis de se quitter ,Hermione prit un long couloir pour enfin se retrouver devant une porte en bois de châtaigner.

Courage, dit simplement la lionne.

La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune fille pénétra dans sa nouvelle chambre. À première vue, la chambre était somptueuse ,un grand lit aux couvertures rouge sang, des étagères vides ou d'autres avec des livres. Un bureau, une plume, un encrier se trouvaient en face du lit ,la décoration était bien évidemment à l'effigie de Gryffondor, la porte de a douche était à la droite du bureau, la dernière porte menait à la salle commune des préfets.

_Il faut que j'écoute Camille et Robin ,n'avoir aucun contact avec lui pour l'instant me ferais du bien, je n'ai pas en vie de me prendre la t…_

Tout à coup quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle commune des préfets.

_Quand on parle du loup…_

Granger ! Viens, ordonna la voix derrière la porte.

Je me repose un peu avant, je viens d'arriver, ça peut attendre, répliqua la lionne.

Nous sommes préfet, il faut que l'on discute des rondes, des évènements,et très bientôt du bal d'Halloween.

_Génial ,un bal ,j'ai pas la tête à ça._

Oui, laisse moi deux minutes, dit Hermione d'un ton las.

Je t'attends.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, la lionne se douta que Jedusor était allé s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés, Hermione respira un grand coup, se recoiffa un peu pour paraître plus sérieuse, elle prit son sac de perle avec elle ,la jeune fille n'aimait pas ne pas l'avoir sur elle ,et surtout si Jedusor le fouillait. Elle sortit pour rejoindre son ennemi qui l'attendait affalé dans un canapé, la lionne s'assit sur celui d'en face et attendit qu'il parle.

Hm, te voilà enfin, dit le serpent d'un air narquois. Je te propose quelque chose, tu fais la partie Nord et Ouest du château ,je ferais le Sud et l'Est, ça te convient ?

Oui ,ça m'est égal, répondit simplement Hermione rêveuse.

Entendu, pour ce qui est du bal d'Halloween, tu as des idées ?

Pas pour l'instant tu viens à peine de m'en parler, mais je vais y réfléchir.

C'est le Sang-de-Bourbe de Blackson qui te mets dans cet état ?

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, fixa son interlocuteur, qui, lui ,affichait son plus beau sourire narquois. Elle serra les poings.

Non ce n'est pas ça, et qu'est-ce que ça fait si c'est un né-moldu ? éclata-t-elle. Et comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu nous as suivi ?

J'allais dans la même direction, cette saleté de Blackson…Son cerveau est entièrement fait de semoule et il attire toutes les filles trop naïves…quel gachis. Il est mauvais attrapeur en plus.

C'est quoi ton problème Jedusor ? Tu es jaloux ? Et comment peux-tu savoir qu'il est mauvais ?

Je suis l'attrapeur de Serpentard ,il vole mal sur son balai.

D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est l'équipe de Serpentard qui a fini dernier l'année passée je me trompe ? Et personne n'a la même perception de toi vis à vis de Blackson. Tu es jaloux Jedusor.

Elle se leva énervée, traversa la petite salle commune à pas de géant mais au moment où elle effleura la poignée de la porte, celle-ci la brûla et elle poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. La lionne se tourné et regarda férocement son ennemi qui marcha à pas lent vers elle ,il s'arrêta à dix centimètres d'elle.

Granger, chuchota ce dernier ,il pourrait t'arriver des choses terribles en me répondant ainsi.

Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche Jedusor, répondit la belle.

Je vois que tu n'es pas qu'une simple Sang-de-Bourbe, siffla la bête. Tu as décidé de vouloir me battre dans tous les domaines ? Mais tu ne tiendras pas le coup Granger, tu ne tiendras pas.

Si c'est un défi je le relève, Sang-Mêlé.

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Alors fais de même pour moi.

Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner.

Et toi non plus.

Jedusor fronçait les sourcils, décidément elle avait le don de le pousser à bout, il leva le sortilège sur la poignée et s'en alla énervé. Hermione ne se fit pas prier, elle rentra en trombe dans sa chambre et ferma à clef. Enfin tranquille, la lionne se déshabilla et se lava, elle continua avec les quelques devoirs qu'elle avait à faire. Elle devait ensuite se préparer pour faire sa ronde avec le Lord Noir, heureusement, il avait déjà planifié qu'ils ne seraient pas ensemble, ce qui était une bonne chose pour elle.


	5. Chapitre 4

Hermione sortit et rejoignit Jedusor qui l'attendait juste devant la statue qui mène au bureau du directeur, il la toisa un instant.

Enlève des points si tu rencontres un élève, on se rejoint ici à 22h

D'accord.

Elle s'en alla mais le serpent la retint.

Tu n'as pas peur du noir au moins ? ricana ce dernier.

Très drôle Jedusor, frissona-t-elle.

Ils firent leur ronde comme convenu et chacun retourna dans sa chambre, la lionne était exténuée par sa journée ,Jedusor de son côté restait impassible et s'étendit sur son lit, il s'endormit comme cela.

Au beau milieu de la nuit ,Jedusor se réveilla en sursaut en entendant crier ,il ronchonna en devinant que ça venait de la chambre de la Gryffondor ,mais les bruits ne cessèrent pas, il se décida à marcher plus vite vers sa chambre et entra d'un seul coup. Hermione se débattait face à un personne imaginaire.

H-Harry…Ron ! gémit-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un air menaçant et se pencha au dessus d'elle, la sueur perlait son beau visage et ses sourcils étaient froncés. Le Serpentard la secoua pour qu'elle se réveille,mais rien n'y fit ,il la secoua plus vivement et elle ouvrit les yeux. De peur, elle s'agrippa à son T-shirt, il fut surpris et essaya de la calmer.

-Granger ,hé ! Granger ,reprends-toi, dit-il .

Elle sanglotait de plus bel, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter ,il posa sa main sur sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Une fois cela fait, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait et se recula brusquement.

C'est bon tu as fini ? J'aimerais bien dormir ,souffla Jedusor.

Pardon…dit-elle entre deux petits sanglots.

Il reprit le chemin vers la porte quand la brune s'exclama.

J-Jedusor !

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? s'éxaspera-t-il.

J'ai peur.

Oh, Granger a peur ? Il n'y a rien.

S'il te plaît reste avec moi cette nuit… J'ai peur qu'il revienne.

Qui ?

_Toi sombre crétin…_

L'horrible monstre de mes cauchemars ..hésita-t-elle.

Bon d'accord…

Il s'approcha du lit de la belle qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, ce qui l'arrêta.

Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit Hermione surprise.

Tu me demandes de dormir ici, je vais quand même pas dormir dans le canapé.

Il se glissa sous les couvertures et retira son T-shirt, la brune se tourna à l'opposé de lui, gênée qu'un homme se trouve dans son lit, surtout Voldemort. Il la regarda un instant et eut un sourire narquois.

Tu n'as jamais eu quelqu'un dans ton lit Granger ?

Ça ne te regarde pas, dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Ne tombe pas du lit, des monstres pourraient surgir de dessous.

Elle se rangea un peu mieux et se retrouva collé à son ennemi, ce qui ne le déplu pas, le jeune homme ferma les yeux, dans ses pensées, et adressa quelques dernières paroles à la brune.

Bonne nuit Granger.

Bonne nuit.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Le lendemain matin, Tom se réveilla lentement, il regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'il ne faisait pas tout a fait jour ,il sentit une présence et se rappela qu'il avait passé la nuit avec son ennemie. Elle était collée contre lui ,une main sur son torse, complètement endormie. Jedusor remarqua que pour une Sang-de-Bourbe elle était plutôt pas mal, tout était très bien proportionné. Il se maudit de penser ça d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, mit son T-shirt et retourna dans sa chambre.

Plus tard, Hermione ouvrit les yeux en entendant sa montre sonner, elle en avait fait un réveil grâce à un enchantement. Elle l'arrêta, s'étira ,et se prépara pour aller en cours. La brune avait encore honte d'avoir demandé à Jedusor de dormir avec elle ,c'était pendant son moment de panique ,elle n'a pas vraiment réfléchi. Elle consulta son emploi du temps et vit qu'elle avait son option approfondie sur les potions, elle prépara ses affaires et descendit dans la Grande Salle.

Une fois en bas, Camille et Robin l'attendait avec impatience se demandant ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'assit près d'eux et commença à manger.

Alors Hermione, tu as quoi comme option ce matin ? demanda Camille.

Etude approfondie de potions, répondit-elle encore endormie.

Oh non…Robin et moi avons pris les études approfondies des défenses contre les forces du mal, bouda le jeune Potter.

Ah…C'est dommage, les potions sont intéressantes, sourit-elle.

En plus on ne peut pas changer d'option, surtout qu'on en a cinq heures par semaine ! s'exclama Robin.

Vite ,nous allons être en retard, dit subitement Camille.

Les trois se dépêchèrent et durent se séparer dans un couloir pour rejoindre leur salle de cours. La brune descendit dans les cachots en courant, manquant des marches et entra dans la classe. Elle n'était pas si en retard que ça, il y avait encore deux minutes avant que le cours commencent, le professeur Slughorn sourit à la jeune fille.

Bien ! Miss Granger,je suis heureux que vous aillez pris cette option ! Vous ne serez pas déçue.

Je veux bien vous croire professeur ,dit-elle simplement.

Elle se tourna vers les élèves ,il n'y avait pas plus de dix élèves en la comptant,tous de maisons différentes. Soudain, elle vit Jack Blackson ,assit au deuxième rang, elle s'avança vers lui et demanda si elle pouvait s'asseoir.

Il n'y a pas de problèmes, dit-il en souriant.

Merci ,répondit-elle les joues un peu rosie.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir les autres élèves, son sang se glaça quand elle vit Jedusor au fond de la classe.

_Cinq heures par semaine hein, j'ai l'impression que je passe mon temps avec lui._

Il leva la tête pour regarder la jolie brune qui détourna le regard se concentrant sur le professeur. D'ailleurs, celui-ci cherchait encore la potion à étudier pour aujourd'hui.

Savez vous quelle potion allons nous étudier, aujourd'hui ? Une potion assez complexe je dois dire.

Personne ne répondit car c'était le premier cours, et ils n'avaient pas été avertis qu'il fallait lire un extrait du livre.

Eh bien aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à concocter du Grizy, expliqua-t-il. Savez vous ce que c'est ?

Hermione leva la main, timidement, ne voulant pas surprendre d'autres élèves ,le professeur lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait prendre la parole.

Le Grizy est une potion qui permet de rester lucide lors d'une transformation en loup garou, cette créature s'avère très violente si elle ne prend pas cette potion pour se calmer. Le loup garou ne reconnaît plus ses amis ,il ne fait plus aucunes différences.

Bravo, Miss Granger,10 points pour votre maison ! dit Slughorn enthousiaste. Cette potion a un temps de préparation équivalent à celle du polynectar, nous la réaliserons pendant un mois, et pendant ce temps nous pourrons aussi concocter de nouvelles potions. Ouvrez vos livres page 83 et mettez vous en équipe de trois je vous pris, vous êtes neuf donc trois équipe si je compte bien.

Tous les élèves se retrouvèrent à trois ,sauf Hermione, Jack et Tom. À leur grand regret ,la brune se déplaça à la table de Jedusor suivit de Jack. Le mage noir regarda sa jolie proie un instant et ouvrit son livre à la page demandée.

Je peux faire cette potion seul, déclara Jedusor.

Le professeur a dit de se mettre en groupe de trois, ce n'est pas parce que nous avions envie d'être avec toi, siffla Hermione.

Fais attention à ce que tu dis Granger, je te trouve pas très reconnaissante.

Arrêtez s'il vous plaît, s'imposa Jack. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous chamailler mais travailler en équipe.

Tu as raison Jack ,dit la Gryffondor en souriant.

Jedusor ne dit rien, les trois finirent leur potion bien avant les autres ,le professeur passa et évalua leur travail.

Mais c'est une potion parfaite ! s'exclama Slughorn. Je vous donne 30 points chacun !

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, la brune et Blackson plaisantaient devant le lord noir, ce qui le mettait en rogne. Il décida de s'incruster dans la conversation.

Dis, Blackson, tu es prêt pour toute à l'heure ? demanda narquoisement Jedusor.

Toujours prêt Jedusor ,répondit le blond.

De quoi parlez-vous ? question la Gryffondor.

Nous avons un match à onze heure, expliqua le beau blond. Tu viendras ?

Oh, oui avec plaisir, dit-elle joyeusement.

Le cours se finit, les trois se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur cours respectif ,Hermione partait pour une heure d'histoire de la magie. Elle avait hâte d'être onze heure pour voir Jedusor se prendre la raclée de sa vie, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.


	6. Chapitre 5

Après ce cours…plus qu'ennuyant sur l'histoire de la magie ,la jeune brune rejoint ses amis Camille et Robin qui l'attendait dans un couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Ils avaient l'air fan de Quidditch, normal en étant des joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor me diriez vous ,mais ils avaient de la peinture jaune et noir sur les joues et des banderoles à l'effigie de Poufsouffle.

Allez Hermione ! Vite le match commence dans dix minutes ! s'écria Robin.

J'arrive ! répondit la belle en courant vers eux.

Ils se dépêchèrent de courir jusqu'au stade de Quidditch et de monter le plus vite possible les gradins pour trouver une place confortable ,ils eurent une chance inouïe de se trouver dans les gradins sur les côtés mais à la fois au milieu du terrain, et de plus aux premières loges. Tout le monde était très impatient de voir ce match, des farceurs lançaient des petits feux d'artifices, d'autres criaient les noms des maisons qui allaient se battre pour la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard.

Soudain, l'équipe de Poufsouffle surgit de sous les gradins et firent quelques figures avant de se poster à leur place, Hermione vit Jack lui faire un signe et elle lui rendit en lui faisant un léger sourire. Ce fut au tour de l'équipe de Serpentard de rentrer sur le terrain ,ils se placèrent sans faire de figures acrobatiques et se concentrèrent sur la professeure de vol qui allait libérer les balles.

Un coup de canon se fit entendre, la professeure libéra toutes les balles et le match débuta. Les poursuiveurs de l'équipe jaune étaient bien baraqués, du moins par rapport aux Serpentards, mais tout le monde savait que l'équipe verte utilisait la triche et la ruse, balançant des cognards sur leurs adversaires pour les déstabiliser.

Jack et Tom poursuivaient le Vif d'Or ,ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre, le lord noir, estimant qu'il était trop proche de lui, décocha un puissant coup de pied pour repousser le jeune blond. Mais il n'entendit pas de cette oreille et lui rendit son coup, Tom grogna et tenta le tout pour le tout. S'il attaquait sa nouvelle amie, qu'elle serait sa réaction ? Libérant assez de magie obscure, Tom dirigea le cognard sur les gradins où la belle brune se trouvait. Ni une ni deux, une partie du gradin s'effondra sous le choc, Hermione tomba et se rattrapa de justesse a un grand tissu épais qui représentait l'équipe de Serdaigle.

Hermione ! Tiens bon ! s'écria Camille.

La jeune fille paniquait, si elle lâchait, s'en était fini d'elle, elle finirait écrasée au sol. Tom eut son célèbre sourire narquois et observa la réaction de son adversaire. Rien. Le Poufsouffle n'avait rien vu et restait concentré sur le Vif d'or.

_Sang-de-Bourbe ! Va la sauver ,pensa Jedusor_.

Mais toujours aucune réaction, le Serpentard désespéra et vit qu'Hermione commençait à lâcher prise, même les professeurs n'ont pas réagit, soudain, la brune lâcha le grand tissu. Pris d'un élan de bravoure, Jedusor fonça vers la jeune fille, il pensait qu'il n'y arriverait pas et la rattrapa au vol, le balai redescendit de quelques mètres sous le choc, ce qui lui fit toucher le sol. Le balai se fracassa en mille morceaux, Jedusor prit un vol violent mais il refusait de lâcher sa proie, à chaque fois qu'il retombait sur le sol, le serpent tenait encore plus fermement sa lionne. Une fois tout ses chocs fini, la voix du commentateur retentit dans tous les micros du stade.

Poufsouffle remporte la victoire avec 170 points ! Blackson a attrapé le Vif d'Or !

_Salaud…pensa le lord noir._

Le jeune brun ferma les yeux, tomba dans le comas suite à ses puissants coups, la brune se frottait la tête, elle s 'était plusieurs fois cognée au menton de son ennemi, elle releva la tête et vit Jedusor qui avait perdu connaissance. Les professeurs ,l'infirmière et les amis d'Hermione accoururent au milieu du stade, Camille et Robin se jetèrent sur elle.

Hermione tu n'as rien !? s'exclama Robin.

Oh…Juste un mal de crâne, rien de bien méchant, expliqua-t-elle.

Tu aurais pu mourir ! lança Camille.

Les professeurs transportèrent Jedusor jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Jack descendit de son balai et courut vers Hermione.

Hermione ! Hermione tu vas bien ? dit-il essoufflé.  
- Oui ,heureusement que Jedusor était là, dit-elle.

L'infirmière sautilla vers la brune et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

Miss Granger ! Venez avec moi, même si vos blessures ne sont pas graves, il faut que je les examine !

D'accord madame, dit-elle calmement.

Ses trois amis la relevèrent et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie.

Une fois là bas ,Hermione se coucha sur un lit en attendant quelques soins, à gauche de son lit, il y avait Tom ,toujours les yeux fermés avec de gros hématomes sur tout le corps. L'infirmière jugeant qu'il était plus important de s'occuper du Serpentard s'occupa de lui en premier.

Laissez la moi messieurs, lança l'infirmière à Camille,Robin et Jack. Je préfère être seule pour les soigner.

Les trois écoutèrent ses instructions, mais avant de partir, Jack déposa un léger baiser sur le front de la jolie brune qui rougit instantanément. Les blessures de Jedusor allaient être dur à soigner d'après l'infirmière, cela prendrait du temps mais il guérirait au bout d'une semaine au grand maximum. Elle soigna les quelques égratinures de la lionne et lui recommanda de rester couchée une heure ou deux, suite à cela, elle laissa les deux préfets seuls dans l'infirmerie.

_Je n'en reviens pas…pensa Hermione. Jedusor m'a sauvé ,pourtant c'était la mort assurée ça aurait dû le rendre heureux. Saleté de cognard, je déteste ces balles ,juste là pour provoquer des accidents. Malgré tout, j'espère qu'il s'en sortira rapidement._

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et fut très surprise qu'il ait les yeux ouverts.

Tu n'as rien ? demanda calmement le serpent.

Non,juste une ou deux égratinures, répondit-elle.

D'accord…

La brune hésita un instant avant de demander.

Pourquoi m'as tu sauvé ?

Qui allait le faire ? répliqua-t-il.

Je…Je ne sais pas.

Elle se tut un instant, et décida de se lever pour se dégourdir les jambes, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit en face de lui.

Mrs Pomfresh a dit que tu en aurais maximum pour une semaine ,je prendrais tes cours et viendrais te les donner régulièrement.

Tu n'es pas obligée, et puis nous n'avons pas les mêmes cours.

Je demanderais à… Malefoy c'est ça ?

Ça m'étonnerais fort qu'il te donne l'accord de prendre mes cours, il s'en occupera tu sais.

Entendu…

Elle prit la direction de la sortie et s'arrêta devant la porte, se tournant vers son ennemi.

Au fait…Merci.

Hm..

Hermione franchit la porte pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient dehors, elle croisa Jack dans un couloir qui se précipita vers elle.

Oh, Hermione. Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il inquiet. Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais en danger…désolé.

Oui je vais mieux, mais ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle en souriant.

J'avais quelque chose à te demander.

Oui ?

Il y a un bal le soir d'Halloween,t u…voudrais m'y accompagner ?

Elle rougit en entendant cela, et le regarda dans les yeux.

Oui avec plaisir.

C'est super ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il posa un petit baiser sur sa joue, à ce contact la lionne tressaillit.

Euh…je dois aller en cours ,à plus tard Hermione.

A…A plus tard, bafouilla-t-elle.

Plus loin, Robin et Camille l'attendaient impatiemment, la brune arriva à leur hauteur.

Ah Hermione ! Je vois que ça va mieux, s'exclama Robin.

Oui !

Tu n'as pas cours de l'après midi à cause de cet accident, déclara Camille. Je me demande si Jedusor avait quelque chose derrière la tête en te sauvant…

Camille arrête de psychoter, il l'a sauvé c'est le plus important ! implora le roux.

Oui c'est vrai…Mais c'est quand même louche.

Ne t'en fais pas Camille, dit Hermione. Je sais que si jamais j'ai un souci avec lui je n'ai qu'à vous en parler.

D'accord Hermione, sourit Robin. Nous devons aller en cours, à ce soir !

Oui ,à ce soir.

Ils se séparèrent de nouveau, les filles de chaque maison la regardait haineusement. La Gryffondor ne comprenait pas leur réaction ,enfin peut être, elle fréquentait les trois plus beaux attrapeurs de l'école ,l'un l'avait sauvé ,l'autre lui avait fait un bisou sur la joue et le dernier était un ami.

_C'est vraiment ma fête aujourd'hui ,ironisa-t-elle._

Elle s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle pour grignoter quelque chose, ensuite, elle alla dans le parc lire un peu, pensant à Jack mais aussi à Jedusor. Deux personnes très différentes, mais qui pour le moins sont très charmantes !

Le soir, elle rentra dans sa chambre, seule, pas de Jedusor ce soir et cela pendant une semaine, mais elle tenterait tout de même de lui fournir ses devoirs, après tout ,c'est quand même à lui qu'elle lui doit la vie, à la personne qui a tué ses proches, sa vie…Mais qui au final est capable d'avoir un minimum de sentiments. Sa mission avançait.


	7. Chapitre 6

Plusieurs semaines passèrent, c'était la veille de la soirée d'Halloween, Jedusor allait mieux ,il était retourné dans sa chambre de préfet trois jours après l'accident ,enfin,le sauvetage. Hermione s'était battue avec Abraxas Malefoy pendant trois jours pour avoir le droit de récupérer les devoirs de son ennemi.

_Flash Back_

_Hermione attendait que les Serpentards sortent de leur cours de botanique, elle accosta Malefoy. Il avait à peu près le même physique que le Malefoy qu'elle avait connu, il tenait bien de son grand père._

_Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Sang-de-Bourbe ? lança-t-il avec dégoût._

_Bonjour Malefoy, toujours poli ,je voulais te demander les devoirs de Jedusor._

_En quoi ça te regarde ? C'est toujours moi qui m'occupe de prendre ses cours pendant son absence._

_Etant donné que je partage la même salle commune ,il serait plus judicieux de me les donner._

_Qui me dit que tu ne prépares pas un mauvais coup ?_

_Malefoy…C'est toi qui dit ça ?_

_Comment oses-tu me parler !_

_Bon ,tu me donnes ses devoirs où je retire 50 points à ta maison avec une retenue._

_C'est de l'abus de pouvoir…pff._

_Il lui donna un paquet contenant les devoirs de son ennemi ,elle le saisit et fit un grand sourire au blond platine avant de s'en aller gaiement._

La veille du grand soir, Hermione attendait Voldemort dans leur salle commune, prête à lui expliquer les cours. Il sortit torse nu de sa chambre et s'assit en face d'elle, on voyait son corps musclé avec des bleus persistants.

Ce n'est peut être pas une tenue convenable pour étudier, ironisa la lionne.

Ça m'est égal, et puis, tu as juste à me donner mes cours, pas me faire le cours, lança-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Bon d'accord.

Elle jeta le paquet sur la table basse et s'en alla dans sa chambre.

Tu as ta robe de bal ? Il ne faut pas oublier le thème, lança-t-il.

Oui je l'ai, pourquoi ?

Tu y vas avec quelqu'un ?

Oui, Jack me l'a demandé quand je suis sortie de l'infirmerie ,dit-elle intriguée par ses questions.

Ah.

Son visage s'assombrit ,le jeune homme semblait déçu de sa réponse.

Et toi, tu y vas avec quelqu'un ? demanda la brune.

Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ce bal idiot, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Oh…D'accord.

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et ferma doucement la porte en soupirant un instant, elle s'assit sur son lit pour réfléchir.

_Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Si je n'avais eu personne je suis à peu près sûre qu'il m'aurait invité. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à lui aussi ? Me sauver, presque m'inviter au bal ,il a l'air de changer._

Hermione s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau pour faire ses devoirs, il était déjà 23h,demain,elle avait encore deux heures de potions approfondies, avec Jack et Jedusor. Elle prépara son devoir à rendre pour demain sur la potion Capillaire-Lissenplis, qui a pour but de lisser les cheveux et de les rendre plus beau ,plus soyeux. Elle avait besoin de faire des recherches, même à cette heure, elle se rendit dans la salle commune pour feuilleter des livres de potions. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Jedusor allongé sur le canapé le nez plongé dans un livre de magie noir, elle frissonna en lisant le titre du livre et se mit à chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque.

Tu connais la magie noire Granger ? demanda-t-il subitement.

C-Comment ça ?

Tu as eu une réaction en lisant le titre, tu connais les Horcruxes ?

_Evidemment…J'en ai détruit un des tiens._

Non, ce genre de magie ne m'intéresse pas, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Pour les sorciers brillants comme nous ,il n'y a que la magie noire comme débouchée.

Ah ? Je suis brillante maintenant ? Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ça.

Elle saisit un livre et s'affala dans le canapé en face de lui, se plongeant dedans pour sortir de cette ignoble conversation. Il n'en ajouta pas plus, et continua sa lecture.

Il était à présent une heure du matin, les yeux du brun commençaient à fatiguer, il releva la tête et vit qu'Hermione dormait sur le canapé. Il posa son livre sur la table et s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup pour ne pas la brusquer. Le serpent la souleva lentement ,la mena dans sa chambre et la déposa doucement sur son lit rouge et or, il la borda et l'observa un moment. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit ,ne sachant pourquoi il faisait ça.

V…Voldemort… gémit la lionne.

Il eut un sursaut. Comment connaissait-elle son nouveau nom ? Pourquoi en rêvait-elle ? Si c'était Abraxas qui l'avait échappé il le paierait très cher. Il se coucha à côté d'elle, comme si de rien n'était, il commençait à apprécier sa compagnie, son odeur ,sa beauté.

_Tu t'emballes Voldemort ,tu t'emballes, ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe parmi tant d'autres…pensa Tom._

Il s'endormit à ses côtés, le corps tourné vers elle.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fit comme à son habitude, remarqua qu'elle était habillée, elle ne se rappelait pas de s'être couchée dans son lit hier soir, enfin bon, rien de bien important. Elle décida de se changer, enleva son t-shirt laissant paraître son soutien gorge bleu nuit. Jedusor était lui aussi réveillé, et dégustait la scène de ses iris noirs ,il ne put s'empêcher de tousser pour faire remarquer sa présence. Elle se tourna brusquement, vit le serpent dans son lit et poussa un cri.

J-Jedusor ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là !?

Rien de spécial.

Sors de ma chambre ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il ne se fit pas prier ,il sortit en vitesse de la chambre en claquant la porte. Hermione rougit, pourquoi était-il dans son lit, qu'avait-elle fait hier soir pour qu'il soit là ? Avait-elle fait une bétise, lui avait-il jeté un sort ? Qu'importe, elle était déjà en retard pour son cours de potions approfondies.

Elle courut jusqu'au cachot à en perdre haleine, elle poussa la porte brusquement et vit les élèves ainsi que le professeur Slughorn la regarder avec de grands yeux.

Oh Miss Granger, vous êtes un peu en retard, mais ce n'est pas grave vu que vous êtes mon élève féminine préférée ! s'exclama le professeur. Prenez place.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'assit à côté de Jack ,il lui adressa un grand sourire en la voyant. La brune sortit en vitesse ses affaires et écouta le cours. Jedusor observait ce que Blackson faisait pour intéresser la belle brune et il fulmina quand il vit que le jeune Poufsouffle poser sa main sur celle de sa proie. Ils n'étaient tout de même pas en couple ? Rien que l'idée donnait envie de vomir à l'héritier de Serpentard. Une fois ces deux heures de tortures terminées, le jeune Jedusor alla à son prochain cours ,ivre de vengeance ,il en avait marre de cette saleté de blond, il ne savait même pas pourquoi mais il avait envie de le tuer.

Le soir vint, Hermione s'habillait avec sa robe de bal. C'était une belle robe à volant verte qui lui allait à ravir ,le thème était en fait la renaissance ,mais c'était aussi un bal masqué ! La jolie brune posa son masque sur son visage, rangea sa baguette dans sa robe ,elle était toujours méfiante depuis la guerre. Elle rejoignit la Grande Salle ,tous les élèves étaient costumés, impossible de les reconnaître, heureusement Jack et Hermione s'étaient décrit avant de se rejoindre au bal, autrement impossible de retrouver son cavalier, ou sa cavalière.

La belle descendit lentement les marches et vit son cavalier Poufsouffleur l'attendre impatiemment. Il avait un costume noir avec quelques touches de jaune et de gris ,il avait un beau chapeau à plumes dorées et un masque blanc qui cachait la totalité de son visage. Hermione donna la main à Jack ,et ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour danser. Une fois qu'ils eurent finir leur valse, Camille et Robin arrivèrent vers eux en complimentant leur amie plus radieuse que jamais. Chacun leur tour ,ils purent danser avec la jolie lionne et elle finit par retourner dans les bras de beau blond. Jedusor était là, déguisé certes, mais bien là, il voyait tout, la baguette en main ,il se retenait de les séparer.

Hermione ? demanda le blond.

Oui ?

Tu veux te promener dans le parc ?

Avec plaisir, dit-elle en souriant malgré son masque qui cachait son visage.

Ils sortirent un instant dehors pour souffler un peu, il faisait très chaud dans la salle de bal, ils s'assirent dans l'herbe en regardant les étoiles. Jack retira son masque et le posa à sa droite.

Hermione j'ai…quelque chose à te dire, hésita-t-il.

Je t'écoute.

Depuis notre bousculade dans le couloir, tu m'as tapé dans l'œil ,je sais que nous nous connaissons pas assez mais, je t 'apprécie vraiment et…

Au loin, Tom observait la scène avec un regard haineux. Il devinait la suite des évènements.

En fait,je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Hermione, dit le blond en rougissant.

Jack…je…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, les lèvres du beau poufsouffleur s'étaient posées sur les siennes dans un élan de courage, elle n'osait pas bouger, elle ne savait pas si elle le voulait vraiment. Pour Jedusor ,ce fut la goutte d'eau, il se précipita dans le château ,courut même,jusqu'aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage…

Hermione se recula brusquement, elle prit peur et décida de s'enfuir en pleurant, laissant le jeune blond seul. Elle ne put réprimer quelques larmes et rentra dans la Grande Salle,où quelque chose semblait avoir figé les élèves de terreur. Camille et Robin coururent vers leur amie paniqués.

Oh Hermione tu es là, tu nous as fait peur, s'exclama Potter.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la brune.

Quelqu'un a agressé un élève, il est pétrifié ,on ne sait pas d'où ça vient…

Il a été emmené à l'infirmerie ,c'était un Serdaigle de deuxième année.

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça, Jedusor, le Basilic, tout recommençait à nouveau ,mais cette fois elle ne se laisserait pas faire.


	8. Chapitre 7

Hermione courait jusqu'à son dortoir, tout recommençait ,d'abord les pétrifications et ensuite la mort de Mimi Geignarde, elle devait stopper Jedusor ,et pour cela, elle aurait besoin de mandragore. Elle s'assit sur son lit en pleurant, Jack qui l'embrassait et ensuite ceci, s'en était trop. Bien qu'elle trouvait le jeune Poufsouffle très beau, elle ne sentait pas de picotements dans l' estomac pour lui dire que c'était la bonne personne pour elle. La jeune fille prit son livre de potion et copia la recette du philtre de mandragore sur un bout de parchemin. Il lui fallait réunir tout les ingrédients même si ce n'était pas bien difficile. Elle prendrait son sac à perle tout le temps pour avoir des potions au cas où elle tomberait sur des personnes pétrifiées.

N'en pouvant plus de cette soirée, elle s'écroula dans son lit et s'endormit.

C'était un samedi matin, donc un jour de libre, elle décida de chercher les ingrédients immédiatement pour finir sa potion plus vite. Elle se rendit dans les serres et préleva ce dont elle avait besoin sur les mandragores adultes. Elle retourna dans sa chambre en ayant caché les ingrédients dans son petit sac et prépara la potion. Il lui fallut plus de trois heures pour réussir, elle n'était pas si simple que ce qu'elle pensait. Soudain, un hibou se posa à sa fenêtre, un grand duc plus précisément, elle s'avança et prit la lettre qu'il tenait dans son bec.

« _Chère Hermione,_

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais hier soir ,je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ,j'aimerais toutefois que nous discutions ,rejoins moi dans le parc sous le grand chêne à 15h._

_Je t'aime. Jack Blackson. »_

Elle ne fut pas surprise de recevoir ses excuses ,avant de partir, elle ferma bien à clef toutes les portes pour que Jedusor ne découvrent pas son chaudron ,elle reviendrait plus tard pour la mettre en flacon et sauver beaucoup d'innocents.

La belle brune marchait jusqu'au parc ,jusqu'à ce que Robin la stoppa.

Ah Hermione, méfies-toi des endroits où tu vas ,il y a encore eu trois agressions depuis hier soir, ça me fout la chair de poule, dit-il tremblant.

Pourquoi tu me dis ça Robin ?

Et bien, les innocents étaient des élèves nés de parents moldus, alors je m'inquiète pour toi.

Ne t'en fais pas, je sais me défendre ,dit-elle en souriant.

De plus, l'agresseur laisse des messages écrits avec du sang sur les murs du château.

Je suis sûre que c'est un plaisantin ,fais attention à toi aussi on ne sait jamais ,je vais rejoindre Jack, à plus tard.

Robin fit la moue, il pensait qu'Hermione se fichait éperdument de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver, elle rejoignis le beau blond et vit qu'il n'était pas à l'endroit prévu ,la brune sortit sa montre et constata qu'il était déjà 15h10. Elle fit le tour de l'arbre et des quelques buissons tombant sur la pire chose qu'elle put imaginer. Jack était devant elle, la baguette tenue fermement dans sa main droite, pétrifié ,il avait une expression d'horreur et de douleur, il avait quelques griffures sur sa robe de sorcier. Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes et demanda de l'aide.

Il y a quelqu'un s'il vous plaît ! s'écria-t-elle. Un garçon a été pétrifié, aidez moi je vous en prie !

Soudain, elle vit surgir Jedusor, il semblait arriver en courant et s'accroupit à la hauteur de la brune, celle-ci ne devait pas montrer sa haine envers lui sinon tout tomberait à l'eau.

Jedusor mon dieu tu es là ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda-t-il avec un air perplexe.

_Ne fais pas l'innocent ,tu me dégoûtes._

Il a été pétrifié, c'est la quatrième agression en vingt quatre heures ! Aides moi à l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

D'accord.

Sans un mot ,les deux préfets le soulevèrent et l'emmenèrent dans la salle de soin. Mrs Pomfresh était terrorisée, quatre de ses lits d'infirmerie étaient occupés par des personnes pétrifiées ,ils le déposèrent sur un nouveau lit, Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Mrs Pomfresh ? Vous avez une solution pour arrêter tout ça ? dit la brune en sanglotant.

Nous avons une solution effectivement, mais les mandragores du professeur Tepalion ont été massacré ! L'agresseur sait quel est le remède,s'exclama l'infirmière. Merci pour votre aide, sortez s'il vous plaît.

Bien madame ,dit simplement Hermione.

_Quel monstre, il a tué les mandragore sachant que c'était le seul remède, heureusement j'ai été plus rapide et j'ai récupéré les parties importantes. Il faut que je sauve ces personnes._

Il était déjà 16h,Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie suivie de Jedusor qui ne disait pas un mot.

Quel horrible personnage ! Ces élèves ne méritent pas ça ! s'indigna la brune.

En plus ce sont des nés moldus, ajouta Jedusor.

Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange, c'est bien toi qui disait que les Sang-de-Bourbe n'avaient pas le droit d 'étudier la magie. L'agresseur doit être ton idole !

Maintenant que tu le dis, ce doit être un génie.

Hermione dans un excès de colère sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le serpent qui resta impassible.

C'est à se demander si ce n'est pas toi qui manigance tout ça ! Après tout tu es un horrible Serpentard !

Baisse ta baguette Granger, tu pourrais te blesser.

Ne me prends pas pour quelqu'un de faible !

_Rictusempra_

Le jeune homme s'envola dix mètres plus loin et s'écrasa lourdement au sol, il lança un regard noir à la lionne qui le lui rendit bien évidemment.

Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire ! siffla-t-il tel un serpent.

Cours toujours !

De peur qu'il lui lance un sort impardonnable, elle se mit à courir en direction du dortoir de Gryffondor ,il commençait à la rattraper ,elle avait une sensation de déjà vu, comme avec Bellatrix Lestrange, pour éviter qu'il lui attrape la jambe ,la jeune fille lui freina la route.

_Aquamenti_

De l'eau sortit de la baguette de la lionne rendant glissant les marches où Tom se trouvait, celui-ci trébucha et se cogna le genou sur une marche. Fière de son sort, elle se précipita dans le dortoir qui se referma derrière elle ,la pauvre était essoufflée, quelques Gryffondors étaient là, dont Camille.

Hermione ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Camille inquiet.

C'est Jedusor ,il m'a poursuivi ,j'ai du lui lancer un sort pour l'empêcher de me rattraper, dit la belle haletante.

Où est-il ?! Je vais lui apprendre à s'en prendre à une fille et qui plus est mon amie !

Non ,ne te donne pas cette peine ce n'est pas important, Robin n'est pas là ?

Non, je ne te l'avais pas dit mais depuis le bal il sort avec Marguerite Brooks.

Ah ! Je suis contente pour lui, alors si nous ne sommes que deux, tu peux venir dans ma chambre il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

Bien sûr.

Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude suivit la lionne dans son dortoir, il s'assirent sur le canapé et Hermione lui raconta ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Tu sais comment on ramène des personnes pétrifiées à leur état d'origine ? demanda-t-elle.

Bien sûr ! On l'a appris avec Slughorn dans notre premier cours. Mais il paraît que l'agresseur a détruit tout les plans de mandragore et il faudrait plus de trois mois pour qu'ils repoussent.

C'est exact, mais ce que l'agresseur n'avait pas prévu,c e que je serais là.

Comment ça ?

J'ai été plus rapide que lui ,j'avais déjà prélevé le nécessaire pour concocter ce philtre ,regarde j'en ai un plein chaudron.

Ouaw ! Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

Je vais remplir des flacons de cette potion, à chaque agression je viendrais le soir dans l'infirmerie pour soigner les élèves, ce sera un combat entre l'agresseur et moi.

Hmm ,c'est une bonne idée. Tu sais que je suspecte Jedusor ?

Je me doute, moi aussi. Mais nous n'avons pas de preuves pour l'instant.

Tu as raison ,tu auras besoin de mon aide ?

Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais ça lors de ma ronde du soir.

D'accord, on remplit les flacons ?

Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus effectivement.

Les deux Gryffondors remplirent les flacons un à un sans verser de la potion à côté, Hermione leur mit un bouchon et les mit dans son sac de perle.

Euh, Hermione ? Ton sac est bien trop petit, constata Camille.

Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai lancé un sort d'extension, l'intérieur de mon sac est comme ta valise pour venir à Poudlard.

Enorme ! Tu m'apprendras ce petit tour un jour ,dit-il en riant.

Ils continuèrent leur activité pendant à peu près une demie heure, il était l'heure d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, les deux compères descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre Robin et Marguerite qui se bécotaient tranquillement. Ce soir était le grand soir pour Hermione. Les quatre amis mangèrent en plaisantant, Jedusor fixait la lionne lui montrant qu'il se vengerait un jour, la brune lui adressa un sourire joyeux ce qui le calma un peu, d'ailleurs il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Le soir venu, Hermione et Tom firent leur ronde, enfin,c'est ce que le serpent pensait. La brune courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie et en déversa quelques gouttes dans la bouche de chaque élève, l'effet n'était pas direct ,dans à peu près douze heure chaque élève se réveilleraient et pourraient dire aux professeurs ce qu'ils ont vu avant leur pétrification.

Le lendemain matin ,tous les élèves de Poudlard se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle à 11h précise, le directeur,le professeur Dippet, s'était présenté sur l'estrade dans le but de bien se faire entendre.

Chers élèves, dit-il avec un _Sonorus._ Cette nuit ,un événement incroyable s'est produit les élèves pétrifiés ont été ramené à la vie.

Il y eut un brouaha dans la salle, tout le monde semblait très heureux, Camille adressa un clin d'œil à Hermione.

Silence ! continua le directeur. Quelqu'un de plus malin que l'agresseur a donc réussi à prélever les ingrédients sur les mandragores avant que celles-ci soient tuées. Je me doute que notre sauveur ne se montre pas. Alors si c'est un élève, nous le remercions de tout notre cœur et de toute notre âme. Les quatre élèves agressés nous ont décrit ce qu'il s'est passé. La seule chose qu'ils aient vu avant d'être pétrifiés fut le reflet d'un serpent géant.

_Si je découvre la personne qui a controversé mes plans, je lui promets une mort lente et douloureuse, pensa Jedusor._

Le seul serpent de cette taille ne peut être qu'un Basilic, expliqua Dippet. Son regard tue instantanément mais son regard dans un reflet pour pétrifiera, alors si jamais vous rencontrez quelque chose d'anormal, fermez immédiatement les yeux. Merci de m'avoir écouté chers élèves ,maintenant retournez en cours.

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier, Hermione et son ennemi partirent en cours de potion ,la belle se doutait que le jeune Poufsouffle ne s'y trouverait pas ,il devait encore se remettre de ses émotions.

Une fois dans la salle de cours ,la brune dû s'asseoir à côté du serpent ,l'agresseur et la sauveteuse étaient bien côte à côte. Aujourd'hui ,ils apprirent à faire un philtre d'amour ,ce n'était peut être pas le moment d'apprendre cette potion surtout quand on est en groupe avec Jedusor.

Je suis heureuse qu'un tel sauveteur existe, déclara Hermione.

Tu dois être contente, tu vas retrouver ton petit copain ,ironisa le serpent.

Ce n'est pas mon petit ami.

Ah bon ? Je vous ai vu vous embrasser pour le bal d'Halloween.

Ça ne te regarde pas, de plus je l'aime en simple ami, rien de plus.

Jedusor n'en revenait pas ,il avait pétrifié plusieurs personne pour ensuite agresser son présumé rival tout ça pour que sa proie avoue qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Toutefois ,il voulait découvrir le sauveur pour le tuer ,il n'admettait pas sa défaite. La belle restait concentrée sur la potion, il fallait bien vérifier la température. Voldemort sentait, que plus il restait avec elle, moins il avait envie qu'elle parte ,un sentiment d'attachement, il sentait qu'il devenait plus faible en sa présence.

Dans le mois qui suivit, d'autres agressions survinrent, mais il y avait toujours la lionne pour les soigner, ce qui faisait rager encore plus l'héritier de Serpentard. Jusqu'au jour où il découvrit quelque chose.


	9. Chapitre 8

Ce jour-là, Hermione était vraiment en retard en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ,elle oubliait tout, perdait tout. Il faut dire, elle passait ses soirées à sauver Poudlard, ce n'était pas de tout repos, et bien évidemment ,la fatigue la gagnait aisément. À cette heure-ci le serpent, lui n'avait pas cours, alors il se reposait dans la salle commune ,pensif ,il regardait le plafond d'un air absent.

_Je ne comprends pas ,pensa-t-il. J'ai beau pétrifier un nombre incalculable de Sang-de-Bourb e,il y a toujours quelqu'un pour les sauver. Qui ça peut bien être ? J'ai des doutes ,de gros doutes, je soupçonne Granger, après tout ,c'est elle la plus bizarre dans l'histoire ,moi je suis un élève modèle auprès des professeurs, elle aussi ,on dirait qu'elle veut tout faire pour me vaincre. Je vais fouiller sa chambre, je vais bien trouver quelque chose._

Le serpent arriva devant la porte de la chambre de la lionne, il remarqua qu'elle était vérouillée ,pour cela,aucun problème.

_Alohomora_

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant et cliquetant, il pénétra à l'intérieur, sa baguette en main. Tout semblait calme, son lit était parfaitement fait, sur son bureau se trouvait sa plume et son encre, jusque là tout était normal. Il vit qu'elle avait oublié son ridicule sac de perles, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'en séparer, c'est bien la preuve qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Jedusor le saisit et partit dans sa chambre pour l'inspecter, il mit sa main à l'intérieur et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas si petit que ça. Il vida le sac sur sont lit et il tomba du sac une multitude d'objets bizarres mais qui prouvaient beaucoup de chose dans cette histoire.

Premièrement, des flacons de la couleur du philtre de mandragore s'y trouvait, c'était donc elle qui sauvait les Sang-de-Bourbe, comment avait-il pu en douter c'était évident qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe sauve les siens. Ensuite, il y avait plusieurs livres,d ont un qui se nommait « Les contes de Beedle le Barde »,un livre pour enfant, sûrement très peu intéressant. Des livres de potions, sortilèges et autres matières de l'école et un objet étrange qui lui servait apparemment de collier. En dernier il s'intéressa à un petit journal de cuir, sûrement son journal intime. C'était la clef de tous les mystères de la préfète ,il l'ouvrit sans plus tarder.

« _7 Juillet 1997,_

_Le lord noir a tuer mes parents ,c'était inévitable ,mon cœur est meurtri ,je souffre atrocement. Heureusement ,Harry et Ron sont là pour me soutenir pendant cette rude épreuve, Ginny est enfin avec Harry ,je suis heureuse pour eux, Ron lui…il ne m'a toujours pas déclaré ses sentiments. Nous préparons notre plan de guerre face à Voldemort et ses mangemorts ,j'ai peur, oui j'ai peur de cet immonde personne qui cherche à faire souffrir son prochain. Il ne nous reste qu'à tuer son horrible serpent et lui même et tout sera terminé. »_

Tom eut un haut le cœur : 1997,Voldemort,mangemorts ! Beaucoup de choses se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Déjà, Granger venait du futur ,deuxièmement, il devient le pire mage noir de tout les temps ,il a tué les parents de Granger ,et ce n'est sûrement pas fini. Il sauta quelques pages pour avancer dans la vie de son ennemie.

« _29 Août 1997,_

_Tous sont morts…tous…. Voldemort a réussi ,il gouverne le monde sorcier ,j'ai couru le plus vite que j'ai pu malgré mes blessures. J'ai réussi à me cacher pour sortir mon retourneur de temps de mon col. Je l'ai tourné pour revenir seulement quelques heures en arrière pour sauver tout le monde. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me suis retrouvée 50 ans en arrière ,et je suis tombée nez à nez avec Voldemort jeune. J'ai rencontré Dumbledore pour tout lui expliquer ,il me conseilla de faire une mission : changer les sentiments de haine de Tom Jedusor. J'ai accepté ,même si l'envie de le tuer me ferais le plus grand bien. Même jeune ,il a un regard hautain et déjà des idées noires ,je ne dois pas montrer ma peur ,je dois le vaincre sans pour autant le tuer. »_

Une fois de plus il se sentit mal, alors pour elle, il n'était qu'une simple mission juste pour l'empêcher de tuer tout le monde dans le futur ? Maintenant c'était inutile, il était déjà bien remonté.

_« 4 Septembre 1942,_

_J'ai réussi à me faire des amis ,ce sont les ancêtres de Harry et Ron, quelle chance ! J'ai aussi rencontré un jeune homme de Poufsouffle ,plutôt beau d'ailleurs. Mon but dans les cours de potion est de battre Jedusor, il me regarde toujours méchamment ,me traite comme une sous race ,et je veux lui montrer que je suis aussi forte que lui. »_

_« 5 Septembre 1942,_

_J'ai passé un horrible moment au stade de Quidditch ,un cognard m'a foncé dessus et le gradin s'est effondré ! Au moment où je pensais que c'était la fin ,à ma grande surprise ,ce fut Jedusor qui me sauva. D'ailleurs ses blessures sont graves ,je m'en veux, j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute ,pour me faire pardonner je vais lui prendre ses devoir s,peut être qu'il sera moins colérique. »_

_« 31 Octobre 1942,_

_Le cauchemar recommence, Jedusor a fait sortir le basilic des toilettes des filles… Jack m'a embrassé alors que je ne voulais pas ,je ne l'aime pas enfin ! Seulement en ami ,mon cœur je crois, qu'il appartient à quelqu'un d'autre ,mais je ne suis pas sûre. »_

_« 1__er__ Novembre 1942,_

_Je suis allée chercher le nécessaire pour le philtre de mandragore ,je veux sauver les pétrifiés qui n'ont pas mérité cela. J'ai appris plus tard que Jedusor avait brûlé les plans de mandragore ,assez judicieux je dois dire, mais sur ce coup j'ai été plus rapide. A partir de ce soir, pendant ma ronde ,je vais aller soigner les pétrifiés à l'infirmerie ,personne ne saura que c'est moi. »_

_« 23 Novembre 1942,_

_Jedusor a l'air perdu ,plus il pétrifie de gens, plus je les soigne, et cela le rend fou de rage. Quand comprendra-t-il qu'il faut qu'il stoppe tout ça ? Je me demande si Slughorn et lui ont déjà eut la discussion sur les Horcruxes. Si c'est le cas ,il va arrêter de pétrifier et va simplement tuer des élèves ,et Poudlard fermera ,mais je ne veux pas que ça se passe ! Je l'en empêcherais ,tanpis si je dois y laisser ma vie. J'aimerais qu'il comprenne ce que je ressens ,le mal qu'il fait, quand je suis près de lui ,il ne me dégoûte plus, alors qu'il est le futur Voldemort. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de lui, ce n'est pas possible… »_

Le dernier paragraphe datait d'hier, Jedusor comprenait tout à présent : les rêves d'Hermione avec Voldemort, le sourire qu'elle lui adresse quand elle sait que les pétrifiés sont ramenés à la vie, elle ment, elle ment depuis le début, elle sait qui il est et ce qu'il deviendra, personne ne doit le savoir. Il faut qu'il l'élimine.

Plus tard dans la soirée ,Hermione revint épuisée et fut soulager de voir que son sac était à sa place ,elle se préparait pour son dernier boulot ,la ronde. Elle rejoignit Jedusor qui l'attendait dans un couloir.

Excuse-moi je suis en retard, dit-elle essoufflée.

J'ai remarqué ,dit-il sèchement. On fait comme d'habitude.

Il partit de son côté et elle pu en profiter pour aller à l'infirmerie soigner les élèves une fois de plus pétrifiés ,une fois cela fait, elle partit discrètement. Mais lorsqu'elle franchit la porte…

_Expelliarmus !_

La baguette d'Hermione s'envola plus loin, un groupe de Serpentard se tenait devant elle ,il étaient trois : Abraxas Malefoy, James Zabini et Ulrich Fletcher. La belle voulut s'enfuir mais ils l'attrapèrent, lui mirent un tissu sur les lèvres et lui attachèrent les mains fermement.

Tu vas voir sale traîtresse ,dit la voix narquoise de Malefoy. Le maître te réserve une jolie punition.

Les deux autres ricanèrent ,ils commencèrent à marcher en direction des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. La Chambre des Secrets était déjà ouverte, tous sautèrent dans le tuyau toujours en tenant Hermione qui essayait de se débattre. Ils emmenèrent leur prisonnière jusqu'à la deuxième salle et la laissèrent au milieu du grand couloir sombre ,bien évidemment, ils la détachèrent avant.

Hermione se tenait les mains ,la corde avait été bien trop serrée pour ses poignets fragiles, elle avança vers la statue qui représentait très certainement Poséidon. Tout était comme dans son souvenir ,tout vert et humide ,mais sans squelette de Basilic. Soudain, Tom sortit de l'ombre et s'avança dangereusement d'elle ,en reculant, elle se retrouva par terre sur les fesses ,il pointait sa baguette vers elle avec ses iris rouges.

Sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'exclama-t-il. _Endoloris _!

Hermione eut le corps transpercé d'une multitude de lame invisible ,elle se débattait sur le sol, la violence du sort était horrible, mais elle commençait à s'y habituer malgré l'atroce douleur. Une fois le sort arrêté, elle regarda Jedusor.

Où sommes nous Jedusor ? dit-elle presque sérieuse.

Tu le sais très bien ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu viens du futur, c'est toi qui réanime tous les pétrifiés, et pour ça je vais te tuer !

Att… !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un autre _Endoloris_ la secoua violemment, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle sentait qu'il était trop tard, elle était tombée amoureuse de son bourreau.

Un Sang-de-Bourbe va mourir ce soir, et se sera toi, oui toi Hermione Granger, la menteuse du futur, tu as même menti à tes amis.

Ils ne comprendraient pas ! Et comment peux-tu le savoir ?

J'ai lu ton journal ,toutes tes journées y sont décrites ,pas très malin comme procédé.

Alors tu sais que je suis là pour te changer.

Maintenant que je le sais, rien ne changera ! Je ne suis qu'une mission pour toi ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est Blackson !

Non ! Je t'ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas, s'écria la brune. Tu es jaloux !

J'ai remarqué que l'amour était pour les faibles ,jamais je ne le serais, la preuve, rappelle toi du cognard, c'est moi qui te l'ai lancé pour que Blackson te sauve ,mais il n'a même pas prêté attention, c'est pour ça que je t'ai sauvé ! Rien d'autre !

Alors pourquoi tu as ouvert la chambre quand tu as vu que Blackson m'embrassait ! Hein !? Dis moi !

_Endoloris_

On ne touche pas, mes proies.

Je ne suis qu'une proie alors ?

Exactement, et j'aime te faire souffrir.

Tue-moi Jedusor ,je ne pourrais pas supporter ça ,je suis tombée amoureuse de mon bourreau ! J'ai trahi mes amis morts parce que je suis amoureuse de toi Jedusor, je ne mérite pas de vivre ! Tue-moi et tu auras ta vengeance !

Le brun ne réagit pas sur le coup, il prépara sa baguette à un sort de torture encore plus puissant que les précédents, Hermione regarda Voldemort droit dans les yeux et souffla quelques mots.

Je t'aime Tom.

Le sort s'abattu sur la lionne, elle cria de plus bel, la douleur était encore plus intense, elle sentit qu'elle perdait connaissance et c'est ce qui arriva.

Jedusor regardait sa victime inerte ,les derniers mots avaient fait souffrir Tom ,mais d'une souffrance indéfinissable ,il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux.

Granger ! Hé Granger ! Réveille-toi, s'exclama-t-il avec effroi.

Il avait peur de la mort, ça tout le monde le savait, mais ce soir là, il avait peur de la mort d'Hermione ,lui aussi sentait une boule dans son estomac, une boule de peur, de regret, d'amour. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps ,Jedusor pleurait ,et ses larmes tombèrent sur le visage de sa belle. Il tâta son poul, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas morte, il la souleva et remonta de la chambre, ils ne devaient pas être vu.

Une fois dans la chambre de la lionne, il la déposa doucement sur son lit,prit une chaise et s'assit à côté. Il lui tenait la main, attendant qu'elle ait une réaction, il posa sa tête sur le lit et s'endormit.

Vers 9h,Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la douleur la lançait toujours, un sort de torture ne pardonnait pas, elle se sentait meurtrie de toute part. Elle remarqua qu'elle était dans son lit, comment était-ce possible ,et d'ailleurs pourquoi était-elle vivante ? Elle tourna la tête et vit avec surprise son bourreau à son chevet ,lui tenant la main ,elle rougit en le voyant. La lionne voulut retirer sa main mais le serpent la resserra un peu plus, il releva la tête et vit la belle Hemione enfin éveillée. Il ne contrôla pas son geste et la prit doucement dans ses bras, ce qui étonna la belle.

Je suis désolé, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Tom ,tu…

Je n'aurais jamais dû m'en prendre à toi, je ne me contrôle pas, ma haine vient de mon père.

Je le sais.

Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais ,j'ai été odieux hier soir.

Tom, oublions ça.

J'ai tué tous tes proches !

Non Tom, pas encore, regarde, je change le passé.

Il la regarda un instant et s'assit sur le lit.

Et si je devenais quand même Voldemort ?

C'est seulement si tu le veux, c'est ton choix.

Mon choix… c'est toi.

Il s'approcha de son visage, le prit entre ses mains, et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les deux sentirent des picotements dans leur corps, Hermione devint rouge, Tom ne voulait pas que ça cesse. La lionne sentait les douces lèvres froides du serpent, ce n'était pas du tout désagréable ,même, elle aimait vraiment ce contact. Tom passa sa langue entre les lèvres de sa belle pour rencontrer la sienne, ce fut un long baiser passionné, aucun d'eux ne voulait stopper ce moment magique. Hermione posa sa main sur sa nuque et caressait ses cheveux doucement en se laissant faire. Voldemort se décolla doucement et la regarda en souriant ,ce fut le premier vrai sourire de son ennemi ,enfin ,de son amant, elle lui rendit un joli sourire.

Moi aussi ,je t'aime…Hermione, dit-il en se cachant un peu.

Je t'aime Tom, lui répondit-elle.

Hermione ne pu se présenter en cours à cause de la douleur, alors c'est Camille et Robin qui lui apportèrent ses devoirs pendant trois jours, et lorsqu'ils lui avaient demander ce qui lui était arrivé, elle avait répondu qu'elle avait bêtement chuté dans les escaliers, normal ,elle était assez maladroite. Ils rirent de bon cœur et laissèrent Hermione se reposer, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps, qu'elle se sentait revivre. 


	10. Chapitre 9

Les cours reprirent tout à fait normalement, Hermione voyait la vie en rose, ses amis croyaient qu'elle sortait avec Jack, mais il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils ne sachent pas la vérité pour le moment. Encore une fois ,ils devaient aller en cours de potions approfondies, Tom était en retard, ce qui n'était pas vraiment habituel chez lui, Jack lui fit un grand sourire pour qu'elle s'assoit à côté de lui mais elle n'y fit pas attention et alla s'asseoir à la table du grand Jedusor. D'ailleurs ,celui-ci arrivait à l'instant, il partit s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione et ouvrit son livre. Les quelques élèves de la classe regardèrent les deux élèves, une Gryffondor amie avec un Serpentard ? Tout bonnement impossible ,du moins ,c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

Le cours se passa à merveille, Jedusor était gentil avec la lionne, contrairement à d'habitude, il avait vraiment changé, peut être trop même, et si les Serpentards se mutinaient contre leur maître en se sentant trahi ainsi. Peu importe, il était bien plus puissant qu'eux pour leur résister. Ils sortirent du cours en plaisantant, Jack attrapa la lionne par la manche.

Euh, Hermione,commença le blond. Je peux te parler seul à seule ?

Oui, dit-elle en regardant Tom.

Il la tira un peu plus loin, dans un endroit reculé et prit une grande inspiration.

Hm…Hermione, j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites depuis le bal ,déclara-t-il.

Jack ce n'est pas ça, je…

Potter et Weasley m'ont mis au courant, il paraît que c'est toi qui soigne tous les élèves agressés.

Oui, mais ça doit rester secret.

Je voulais te remercier, et…te demander si tu voulais sortir avec moi.

Jack, je …non.

Comment non ?

Je t'aime en tant qu'ami ,je ne veux rien de plus.

C'est Jedusor qui t'as mis des idées dans la tête ?

De quoi tu parles ? Non bien sûr que non.

Alors pourquoi tu restes tout le temps avec lui ?

Ça ne te regarde pas. Hé ! Lâche moi.

Il la tenait fermement et l'embrassa de force, elle essayait de se débattre mais il l'avait collé contre le mur en commençant à relever doucement sa jupe. La lionne se raidit à ce contact, elle voulut crier mais impossible ,la bouche du Poufsouffle était tout aussi imposante. Elle sentait sa culotte descendre,c'était la fin. Elle commença à pleurer quand soudain,elle ne sentit plus rien, plus Jack, plus sa main. Il venait de se prendre un sort de plein fouet, la brune se retourna brusquement et vit son sauveur, Tom. Il avança vers le blond avec son regard noir et menaçant.

Avise-toi encore une fois de la toucher et ce sera bien pire, menaça-t-il.

En quoi ça te regarde, laisse les Sang-de-Bourbe batifoler entre eux, ça ne te regarde pas.

Tu crois ?

Il leva sa baguette pour lancer le sortilège de torture mais le bras de la belle l'arrêta, le brun tourna la tête vers son ex ennemie et baissa sa baguette, rassuré qu'elle n'ait rien.

ça ne sert à rien Jedusor ,il n'en vaut plus la peine, dit-elle calmement.

Lâche-moi Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'exclama le serpent. Va voir Dumbledore, il voudrait te voir.

Hermione fut surprise de la réaction de son amant, mais se douta que c'était un rôle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Très bien Jedusor, mais ne lui fait pas de mal ou je retire des points à ta maison ,dit-elle en paraissant sérieuse.

C'est ça ,à d'autre.

La Gryffondor fit mine de partir énervée, et arriva assez vite au bureau de Dumbledore. Elle y entra en poussant doucement la porte mais celle-ci eut un grincement sourd qui la fit grimacer ,l'homme à longue barbe l'attendait derrière son bureau en bois d'orme et sourit quand elle s'assit devant lui.

Bien Miss, je vois que votre mission est parfaitement réussie, déclara le professeur de métamorphose en souriant.

Et bien… ça sera peut être difficile à entendre ,mais Tom n'est plus une mission pour moi, je suis amoureuse de lui.

Voilà un retournement de situation Miss ,je vous ai fabriqué votre potion pour retourner dans le futur, là où vous avez fait l'erreur de venir ici.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent, retrouver son époque ? Quelque chose de pratiquement impossible, mais Dumbledore y arrive toujours.

Professeur…Je ne souhaite pas retourner dans le futur, déclara la lionne.

Comment ça ?

Si je reste ici, que je vis plus tard avec Tom ,rien ne se passera dans le futur, Voldemort n'existera pas, alors pourquoi retournerais-je dans mon temps pour tenter quelque chose et finir par me faire tuer maladroitement.

Vous ne voulez pas retrouver vos amis ?

Je me suis fait de nouveaux amis ici, de très bons même ,ne serait-ce pas la même chose professeur.

Et bien vous avez sûrement raison Miss, c'est peut être l'une des meilleures choses à faire ,je vous souhaite donc un bienvenue dans cette époque ,j'espère que vous vous y sentirez mieux.

Je pense que oui professeur, répondit-elle en souriant.

Très bien, vous pouvez disposer. Oh ! Une dernière chose, si ce que vous faites marche ,je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant.

Merci professeur.

Elle sortit du bureau ne s'attendant pas à voir Tom l'attendre, les bras croisés, avec un air impatient. La brune sourit, impatiente de lui sauter dessus pour le câliner, mais ses paroles l'arrêtèrent.

Dépêche toi Granger, le directeur nous attend.

Euh, oui, à quel sujet ? demanda la lionne.

Je n'en sais rien ,allez grouille.

Il lui donna discrètement un petit bout de papier pour que personne ne le voit, elle suivit de près son amant et regarda le petit bout de papier.

« _Désolé pour ça ,mais nous ne devons pas montrer notre relation au grand jour pour le moment. Je t'aime. Tom. »_

Hermione sourit et mit le papier dans sa poche, tout bien réfléchi tout ça n'était que du cinéma, ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur et s'assirent devant son bureau. Le petit homme costaud était très sérieux.

Bien. Vous êtes là. Je voulais vous parler du bal de Noël, oui,il y a un bal. Je voulais simplement vous prévenir que le but est de renouer l'amitié entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors,je sais que c'est peut être trop vous demander, mais je voudrais que vous ouvriez le bal.

Jedusor fit mine de souffler, Hermione fit semblant d'être indignée.

Monsieur ! Ce n'est pas poss…

Miss Granger, comprenez s'il vous plaît, il faut montrer l'exemple aux générations futures.

Bon très bien, souffla-t-elle.

Nous organiserons tout le bal, vous n'aurez rien à faire cette fois. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les deux préfets se retirèrent dans leurs appartements ,ils se rejoignirent dans la salle commune et s'assirent dans un canapé.

Je suis désolé pour tout ça, s'excusa le serpent. Mais tu sais qu'il faut que l'on garde ça secret.

Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, au début j'ai été surprise mais j'ai vite compris.

D'accord. Hermione ,j'ai une question à te poser.

Je t'écoute.

Parle moi de mon futur.

Oh…Tom je..

S'il te plaît ,je voudrais savoir ça.

Bon…Tu t'es rebaptisé Voldemort ,tu as des sbires appelés mangemorts,tu es vêtu d'une grande cape noire, la peau très blanche, juste deux fente en guise de nez, et des yeux bleus ,tu es totalement chauve et..

Je…je crois que j'en ai assez entendu, et, je te fais peur ?

Dans le futur ? Oui, énormément, tu ne fais pas seulement peur à moi, mais au monde. Mais ici tu es différent.

Pourquoi ne pas gouverner tout les deux ? Nous sommes forts à deux.

Non Tom ! Jamais, je ne veux pas…

Je …très bien, mais tu dois connaître ma peur.

Tom, tout le monde a peur de la mort, dans le futur tu as voler au minimum sept vies à des personnes innocentes pour te créer des Horcruxes, l'éternité n'est pas humaine et tu le sais ,tout le monde doit mourir un jour, en espérant que ce soit naturel.

J'aime beaucoup quand tu prononces mon nom ,il ne sonne pas pareil dans ta bouche. C'est plus…beau ?

Si tu le dis c'est que ça doit être vrai, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle lui fit un doux bisou et il le lui rendit tout aussi tendrement. Il la caressa sous sa robe de sorcier passant lentement sa main dans son dos, la lionne rougit et rompit le baiser.

Oh, excuse-moi ,je ne voudrais pas te brusquer.

Ce…Ce n'est rien, mais je…

Ne t'en fais pas ,je ne te forcerais pas Hermione.

Je ne sais pas ,tu.. voudrais dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

Si tel est ton désir je le comblerais.

Elle sourit et se dirigea dans sa chambre suivie de son amant, elle enleva sa cape de sorcier et la posa sur le dossier de la chaise, elle allait se déshabiller mais en se rappelant de sa présence elle rougit.

Je.. vais aller me changer dans la salle de bain

D'accord.

La lionne entra dans la salle de bain, mit son pyjama, c'est à dire un long t-shirt et une culotte, pendant ce temps Tom s'était déshabillé ,il ne lui restait seulement son caleçon et il se glissa sous les couvertures ,en cette saison, il ne faisait pas forcément très chaud. Hermione sortit de la salle de bain et se faufila dans le lit auprès de lui en se blottissant contre son torse.

Cette histoire est quand même bizarre, souffla Hermione.

Comment ça ?

Je suis amoureuse de l'homme qui est devenue le pire mage noir, mais maintenant que nous sommes ensemble ,j'ai l'impression que c'est Jack qui va prendre la relève par jalousie.

Je ne pense pas ,il ne peut y avoir que moi capable d'une chose pareille ,ou du moins quelqu'un de Serpentard, sauf Malefoy ,il est bien trop lâche.

Hermione rit en entendant ses propos et Jedusor sourit, il semblait bien plus heureux qu'avant ,il n'avait plus vraiment de haine envers les Sang-de-Bourbe, après tout ,il était Sang-Mêlé ce n'était pas si loin. Elle s'endormit contre son amoureux ,et lui peu de temps après, cette nuit là allait être paisible pour une fois.

Le lendemain, ils durent se séparer pour aller chacun de leur côté, Jedusor en Créatures et Hermione dans l'Etude Approfondie des Moldus ,ce fut atrocement long pour le couple naissant ,Camille remarqua l'humeur changeante de son amie et décida de lui parler.

Hey ! Hermione, commença Camille.

Oui ?

Tu…as l'air changé ,tu as remarqué qu'il n 'y avait plus d'agression, c'est quand même bizarre, non ?

Euh…Camille ,je dois te parler de quelque chose, à Robin aussi.

Oh, mais tu sais bien qu'en ce moment il est avec Marguerite, et elle est très possessive de ce que j'ai vu.

Dommage, viens.

Les deux Gryffondors sortirent prendre l'air, elle savait que Jedusor avait Histoire de la magie à cette heure là, ils s'assirent dans l'herbe et elle prit une grande inspiration.

Ecoute Camille, je ne t 'ai pas tout dit sur moi, dit-elle.

Comment ça ?

Pour commencer…Je viens du futur, je suis arrivée ici par erreur, dans le futur Jedusor est un horrible mage noir.

J'en était sûr ! C'est lui qui est l'agresseur !

Oui, mais attends ,au début, je devais juste le changer, la preuve ,il n'y a plus d'agression.

Où tu veux en venir ?

Je suis amoureuse de lui Camille, et lui aussi.

Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

Non, j'ai réussi à lui expliquer, même si pendant la journée on ne se montre pas au grand jour, nous sommes quand même ensemble.

Hermione…Jedusor est incapable d'aimer.

Si, il en est capable ! J'en suis la preuve vivante, crois-moi, mais n'en parle à personne, sauf Robin s'il souhaite l'entendre.

Camille énervé se leva.

Je ne pensais pas que tu étais comme ça.

Camille, tu crois que je suis là pour quoi ? Pour changer le futur, ton petit fils ne mourra pas au moins !

Il se retourna avec un air surpris, son petit fils ? Il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer.

Mon…petit-fils ?

Je ne devrais pas en parler, mais ton petit-fils et le petit-fils de Robin étaient mes meilleurs amis…mais ils sont morts à cause du futur Tom. C'est très long à expliquer, mais tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas te dire ton futur ,c'est contre la loi magique.

Hm, je comprends, je veux bien te croire, il me ressemble ?

Oui, dit-elle en souriant. Vous êtes quasiment les mêmes.

Il sourit et repartit tout content ,lui qui avait peur de ne jamais trouver une copine ,il n'était pas déçu, cela signifiait qu'il avait un enfant, et peut être des petits enfants ! Rien que l'imaginer le faisait rêver ,vu qu'il voyait toujours tout en noir ,au moins maintenant il connaissait la vérité ,il savait que c'était Jedusor l'agresseur, mais s'il avait vraiment changé comme l'a dit Hermione ,il n'avait aucune raison de le haïr.

La belle de son côté, avait donné rendez-vous à son amant dans le parc, mais plus précisément au bord du lac noir ,c'était tout de même un peu plus éloigné du parc ,histoire qu'ils soient seuls.


	11. Chapitre 10

Hermione marcha vivement vers son point de rendez-vous, elle venait d'obtenir un O en Histoire de la Magie ,peut être que Tom serait fier d'elle. Enfin non, elle se doutait que ce n'était pas le genre à sauter de joie pour une note, c'était normal pour lui. Seulement cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'elle attendait son amant. Elle vit une silhouette avancer vers elle, la lionne sourit en pensant que c'était le Serpentard, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait lui. C'était un garçon blond platine avec des yeux d'acier, Abraxas Malefoy, la fixait en avançant d'un pas ferme.

-Il faut toujours qu'un Serpentard viennent me déranger pendant ma pause, mentit-elle.

- Fais pas l'innocente Sang-de-Bourbe, raya-t-il.

_Endoloris_

Hermione ne réagit pas tout de suite,e lle sentit la douleur qui lui déchira le corps. Elle s'écroula sur l'herbe verdâtre Malefoy s'accroupit à côté d'elle et saisit sa gorge fermement.

Sale Sang-de-Bourbe, siffla-t-il. Qu'as-tu fais à Maître Jedusor ? Quel philtre d'amour lui as-tu fait ingurgiter ? Réponds !

Je n'ai que faire de ton Maître sombre crétin, répondit la brune.

Reste à ta place Sang Impur, tu as perverti notre Maître !

Tu n'es qu'un soumis.

Il commença à l'étrangler et de son autre main remonta la manche de la robe de sorcier de la Gryffondor.

Tu fais quoi ,suffoqua Hermione.

Je fais ce que le Maître devrait te faire pour ton insolence.

Le blond pris un petit couteau dans sa robe de sorcier et fit quelques entailles lentes au niveau des veines de la lionne. Des larmes sillonnèrent les joues de la Gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'Abraxas soit propulsé contre l'arbre proche d'eux en se tordant de douleur.

Il était là, l'imposant « Maître » aux boucles noires qui regardait haineusement son camarade Serpentard.

M…Maître, essaya Malefoy.

On peut savoir ce que tu faisais à la Sang-de-Bourbe ? siffla Tom. Tu es conscient que quelqu'un aurait pu te voir misérable insecte.

Maître ! Elle vous change, vous vous adoucissez !

_Endoloris_

J'ai l'air de m'adoucir ?

Le brun s'avança vers la Gryffondor, elle venait de cacher ses blessures pour qu'il ne les voit pas. Il la souleva pour qu'elle se remette debout, elle cacha sa douleur car les blessures lui faisait affreusement mal.

Tu as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ? demanda le jeune homme.

Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Seulement quelques gouttes de sang la trahirent en éclaboussant l'herbe. Tom la dévisagea, il souleva la manche de la brune et grimaça. Telle la mort, il se tourna lentement vers le blond et lui asséna un coup de poing magistral qui le fit saigner du nez, il sortit sa baguette pour lui infliger le pire sortilège impardonnable mais Hermione l'interrompit.

Il n 'en vaut pas la peine, dit-elle. S'il te plaît.

Il la regarda un instant et rangea sa baguette, le lâche en profita pour s'enfuir.

_Les Serpentards seront heureux d'apprendre que leur Maître est amoureux d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ,pensa Abraxas. Traître._

Tom ramena Hermione dans sa chambre, elle chercha le nécessaire pour se soigner ,le jeune homme était dépité.

Je suis désolé qu'il t'ait fait subir cela, déclara le serpent.

Ce n'est pas important, répondit-elle en finissant son bandage.

Il n'a pas à s'en prendre à toi ,j'aurais dû le tuer quand on était là-bas.

Ça ne sert à rien de tuer, Tom, ça empirerait les choses.

Il la pris dans ses bras et ne voulait plus la lâcher, la lionne ne bougeait pas se sentant bien dans ses bras chauds.

Tu ne feras pas ta ronde ce soir, dit-il. Et puis j'ai des comptes à régler.

Que comptes-tu faire ?

Je vais arrêter mon mouvement mangemort, je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal pour de la jalousie.

Mais tu ne seras plus respecté, tu devrais continuer de leur faire peur ainsi jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité.

Tu as peut être raison, mais…je ne pourrais jamais arrêter mes idées de meurtres ,j'ai cela en moi.

Hermione baissa la tête à ses mots, elle n'arriverait donc pas à le changer complètement. Jedusor lui prit doucement le menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes délicatement. Ils fermèrent les yeux en se laissant emporter vers cet élan de bonheur. Hermione mis fin au baiser et lui sourit, il posa un baiser sur son front et se dirigea vers la porte.

Je dois retourner en cours, reste ici pour te reposer, dit-il. On se reverra après manger.

D'accord, lui répondit-elle.

Pour la deuxième fois, elle le vit sourire sincèrement ce qui lui chatouilla le ventre agréablement .Elle s'allongea sur son lit avec un bon gros livre de potion et commença sa lecture.

_Les évènements sont perturbés, du moins j'en ai l'impression, pensa la lionne. Tom semble blessé de ce que Malefoy m'a fait, il est tellement attentionné maintenant. Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il deviendra l'horrible personnage dans le futur._

Après avoir lu pendant un long moment, la lionne regarda sa montre ensorcelée qui lui indiquait dix neuf heures. Elle se dépêcha de mettre ses chaussures et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour aller dîner avec ses amis.

En passant la grande porte elle scruta la table des Serpentards et vit Jedusor discuter avec ses sbires, apparemment il l'avait écouté et avait gardé son statut de maître. Dans sa rêverie ,elle avait percuté quelqu'un qui lui renversa sa tasse de jus de citrouille sur sa robe. La jeune fille qui l'avait bousculé était choquée et pris sa serviette pour l'essuyer.

Oh je suis vraiment confuse mademoiselle la préfète, s'exclama la jeune fille.

Il n'y a pas de mal, assura Hermione.

Elle utilisa un sort pour nettoyer sa robe sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille. Elle était brune avec des cheveux très longs et raides, des iris jaune, ce qui paraissait assez anormal pour une humaine. Elle était un peu plus petite qu'Hermione et sûrement plus jeune.

Quel est ton nom, demanda Hermione.

Je m'appelle Doubhée, je suis en cinquième année à Poufsouffle.

Enchantée Doubhée, je m'appelle Hermione, passe une bonne fin de repas.

M…Merci, de même.

La lionne lui sourit et rejoignit Camille et Robin à la table des Gryffondors et entama le festin.

Qu'as-tu au bras ? questionna le brun aux yeux émeraudes.

Oh ,une petite altercation avec un Serpentard, répondit simplement Hermione.

Méfie-toi Hermione, commença Robin. Je t'ai prévenu la dernière fois.

Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

Ils étaient bouche-bée ,ils tentèrent de lui faire la morale sur les Serpentards, mais elle semblait absorbée par le regard du futur Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que lui arrivait-il ? Tomber amoureuse du pire monstre et rester calme et sereine ,elle devait arrêter ça, et tan pis si sa relation avec lui allait en prendre un coup. Sur un coup de tête, elle lui lança un regard noir et sortit de la Grande Salle ,il ne le comprit pas et décida de la suivre. Une fois dans le parc, elle ne pu retenir ses larmes ,elle devait le faire, et elle saurait le faire. La brune sentit une présence derrière elle et sortit sa baguette en la pointant sur lui. Il la regardait avec un air d'incompréhension.

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-il. Qu'ai-je fait ?

Je…je suis désolée Tom, bégaya-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'une mission pour moi, tu dois m'oublier. Je n'arriverais jamais à te changer.

_Oubliet…_

_Expelliarmus !_

La baguette de la lionne s'arracha de sa main et Tom la récupéra ,il la menaçait avec ses deux iris rougeoyants.

Tu ne vas quand même pas tenter de me faire perdre la mémoire,d e plus,tu t'ai servi de moi pour ta présumée mission. Je ne laisserais pas passer ça.

Tom ,je…

Je t'interdis de m'appeler par le nom de mon sale moldu de père ,sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Retourne à ton époque, je me ferais un plaisir de te tuer de mes propres mains.

Elle sentit de nouveau les larmes venir mais elle les retint ,lui prit la baguette de la main pour s'en aller mais le lord noir la stoppa.

Tu regretteras ce que tu as fait Granger ,je viendrais hanter toutes tes nuits sans exceptions te rappelant la mort de tes amis et ton voyage inutile. Tu seras à mes pieds, mon esclave.

Ne tenant plus, elle partit en courant et s'arrêta avant de percuter quelqu'un ,qui se trouvait être Jack. Il la dévisagea et une voix retentit derrière la Gryffondor.

Elle est à toi Blackson, dit une voix grave qui s'avérait être Tom. J'en ai fini avec elle.

Hors d'elle à présent, elle bouscula Jack et gravit à toutes vitesses les escaliers menant à sa chambre pour se jeter sur son lit en pleurant. Est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup de lui avoir menti ? Elle ne pourrait plus mener à bien cette mission ,ça lui rappelait beaucoup trop de souvenirs ,elle trahissait ses amis en aimant Tom Jedusor ,et elle ne voulait pas salir leur mémoire.

Soudain, un hibou toqua à la fenêtre avec un petit parchemin accroché à sa patte. Elle lui ouvrit et récupéra minutieusement le message et le lu.

_Chère Miss Granger,_

_N'abandonnez pas votre mission, si vous ne faites rien votre voyage aura été vain. N'ayez pas peur de l'aimer Miss ,je sais que vous êtes amoureuse, et c'est cet amour qui est la clef. Si vous le changer d'une quelconque manière, vos amis ne mourront pas dans le futur. Souvenez-vous en._

_Professeur Dumbledore._

Le message du professeur lui fit du bien, mais après son erreur de toute à l'heure, il allait être difficile de remonter la pente. Se doutant que Tom n'allait plus faire sa ronde, elle se prépara et mis sa baguette dans sa poche, elle sentait qu'elle en aurait besoin, intuition féminine…


	12. Chapitre 11

Elle rejoignit son camarade préfet à leur point de rendez vous ,il la regarda haineusement avant d'annoncer son plan pour leur ronde. Elle voulait lui parler, s'excuser de ses mensonges de toute à l'heure ,mais il n'y croirait plus. La lionne partit à son opposé et commença sa marche, ou plutôt sa recherche d'intrus.

En passant dans la cour près de la Grande Salle, elle entendit un bruit suspect et s'y dirigea directement la baguette pointé dans le vide avec un _Lumos _d'activé. Les bruits venait de l'autre côté du pont ,comme si une bête grognait et s'énervait, elle décida de traverser le pont prudemment.

La courageuse Gryffondor s'aperçu avec horreur de l'énorme bête qui se présentait devant elle. Un loup-garou d'au moins deux mètres, avec une fourrure dense et grise ,il n'avait pas du tout l'aspect que Remus Lupin avait eu au cours de sa troisième année, il était bien plus imposant et bien évidemment plus dangereux que lui. Sa mâchoire la détruirait en quelques crocs, il fallait agir.

_Petrificus Totalus_

Le sort de la Gryffondor n'eut aucun effet, un loup-garou insensible à la magie, est-ce possible ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, elle le regarda dans les yeux et vit ses gros iris jaunes éclairés par la lune ,son seul réflexe fut de courir dans la forêt interdite. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir dans le château, d'une part parce que la créature était insensible aux sorts mais en plus elle l'attirerait vers les élèves et ce serait un danger, la dernière option fut de courir le plus loin possible. Malheureusement la bête courait vite, aucun moyen de la semer, elle était perdue. Un seul espoir se présentait à présent, une petite cabane en bas de la colline, Hagrid ! Il devait être aussi jeune qu'elle à cette époque, mais pourrait-il la sauver des griffes de la bête. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque et courait tout en laissant des obstacles au loup-garou pour qu'il soit freiné dans sa course.

Dans la forêt ,il faisait sombre, très sombre ,il ne devait pas être loin de onze heure,J edusor n'avait même pas cherché à la trouver ou de se lancer à sa recherche ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. Cachée derrière un arbre immense ,elle sentait la respiration régulière de la bête ,elle devait être à cinquante mètres ,mais de quel côté ? Hermione grimpa à l'arbre en faisant craquer quelques branches ce qui le fit réagir et se précipiter vers elle, mais plus vive, la lionne était déjà assez haut et le loup ne pu rien faire. Elle se détendit un peu, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir passer cette longue nuit en présence d'un animal de compagnie peu commun, qui d'ailleurs s'était assis pour attendre patiemment qu'elle descende, mais en vain.

Un nouveau jour se levait ,Tom émergea tranquillement et partit se doucher. Il se détendit sous l'eau brûlante pensant à ses nouveaux projets machiavéliques, le lord noir était mal ,il sentait de la douleur dans son cœur, il décida de chasser ce sentiment inutile qui freinait sa puissance et ses intentions. Une fois propre ,il s'habilla et partit vers la chambre de Granger car il ne l'avait toujours pas entendu, ce qui était étrange. Il ouvrit la porte d'un pas décidé et s'aperçu que la chambre était absolument vide ,il se dit qu'elle devait déjà être partie.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, seulement, deux personnes qu'il connaissait trop bien étaient postés devant la porte, les bras croisés et le regard emplit de haine.

Jedusor, où est Hermione ? demanda le grand père d'Harry.

Je n'ai que faire de votre Sang-de-Bourbe, répliqua le lord.

Robin ne pu tenir à cette réplique et saisit le Serpentard à la gorge devant les regards d'autres élèves, tous choqués de son geste. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait attaquer Jedusor ,et de plus à mains nues.

Elle n'est pas rentrée après sa ronde ! s'énerva le roux. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !?

Je n'en sais rien, je ne m'occupe pas d'elle, répondit le brun. Sa chambre était vide ce matin.

Le roux écarquilla les yeux et desserra sa main, il regarda Camille, Jedusor se dégagea de son emprise et recula.

On doit prévenir Dumbledore, annonça Robin.

Que voulez-vous Mr Weasley ,dit une voix grave qui lui était familière.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers le vieil homme à la longue barbe et aux lunettes en demi-cercle.

Professeur Dumbledore ,commença Camille. Hermione Granger a disparu pendant sa ronde hier soir ,elle n'est pas là.

Je vois…réfléchit le vieux sage. Mr Jedusor, quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

Lorsque l'on s'est partagé notre ronde professeur.

Fort bien ,dit simplement le grand mage. Je vais voir le Professeur Dippet, allez en cours vous deux. Mr Jedusor, en tant que préfet en chef vous devez venir avec moi chercher Miss Granger.

Très bien monsieur ,dit Tom avec un air de dégoût et de regret.

Les deux Gryffondors écoutèrent leur directeur de maison et durent partir en cours, ils voulaient les aider à retrouver Hermione, mais ça ne semblait pas possible pour le moment. Le brun ténébreux suivit Dumbledore jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

_Où est passée cette Sang-de-Bourbe de malheur ? pensa Tom. Serait-elle repartie dans son époque ? Ou serait-elle morte ?_

Cette pensée ne lui fit pas du bien et il eut un haut le cœur ,il ne devait pas rester si faible juste pour cette fille inutile. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le bureau de Dippet qui accueillait déjà Mme Gate ,la professeur d'astronomie.

Je suis désolé de vous déranger monsieur Dippet, commença Dumby. Il y a une disparition d'élève de Gryffondor.

Oh bonjour professeur Dumbledore, coupa Dippet. Mme Gate, qui est devenue directrice de la maison Poufsouffle est venue pour la même raison. Peut être y a-t-il un lien entre ses deux personnes.

C'est Miss Granger, préfète en chef dans la maison Gryffondor, elle a disparu pendant sa ronde hier soir d'après Mr Jedusor. Et vous Mme Gate ? Qui a disparu ? demanda le vieil homme.

C…C'est Miss Doubhée Mc Millan, élève de cinquième année, un peu tête en l'air mais très sérieuse. D'après d'autres jeunes filles, sont lit était vide vers onze heures hier soir.

Il doit forcément y avoir un lien, décida le directeur. Le même soir avec quasiment les mêmes heures, Mr Jedusor, connaissiez vous leur relation si toutefois il y en avait une ?

Avec tout mon respect monsieur, je ne sais pas qui fréquente Miss Granger, seulement hier matin Miss Mc Millan l'a bousculé en renversant son jus de citrouille. Il n'y a rien de plus ,affirma Tom.

Nous devons commencer les recherches ,continua Dippet. Mais avant cel…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et un jeune homme du même âge que Tom apparu ,de longs cheveux noirs en bataille et un début de moustache.

Hagrid ? s'exclama Dippet. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Professeur Dippet, raconta Hagrid essoufflé. Hier soir, j'ai assisté à un combat féroce, une jeune fille de la maison de Gryffondor a tenté de se battre contre un loup-garou d'au moins deux mètres ! Mais la magie n'eut pas d'effets sur lui et pour ne pas l'attirer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, elle a attiré la bête dans la forêt interdite. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

La professeure d'Astronomie regarda avec stupeur le jeune demi-géant.

Il n'y avait pas une autre jeune fille ? Une élève de Poufsouffle ? S'est-elle fait attaquée !?

Excusez-moi ,je vous dis ce que j'ai vu, expliqua Hagrid.

Nous avons une piste Mr Dippet, confirma Dumbledore. Merci à vous Hagrid, seulement un loup-garou de cette catégorie là sera très dur à stopper, voir vraiment impossible ,il nous reste à prier pour que la préfète revienne en un seul morceau.

Nous ne pouvons rien faire ? demanda Tom soudainement intéressé.

C'est un loup-garou venant sûrement de Sibérie, il est invulnérable à la magie à cause de son environnement, non ,nous ne pouvons rien faire Mr Jedusor.

Bien, veuillez nous laisser professeur Dumbledore, demanda Dippet. Nous connaissons la situation de Miss Granger à présent ,nous devons nous pencher sur celle de Miss Mc Millan à présent.

Très bien, accorda le grand mage blanc.

Dumbledore sortit suivi du préfet machiavélique, les deux n'en revenaient pas que le directeur n'en avait que faire d'elle. Tom se mit devant son professeur de métamorphose.

Professeur, dit Tom. Nous ne pouvons vraiment rien faire ? C'est tout de même une élève de votre maison.

Mr Jedusor ,je vous assure que je suis inquiet, mais j'ai confiance en Miss Granger ,après tout elle porte le courage de Gryffondor en elle. Nous la reverrons bientôt. Je dois aller faire cours Tom ,ne vous inquiétez pas trop.

Sur ces mots il partit en le laissant en plan, Jedusor n'en revenait pas que les professeurs de Poudlard étaient si incompétents, que personne ne réagit face à une élève poursuivie par un loup-garou immense.

_Voilà encore une belle bande de bons à rien, pensa Jedusor. Je ne veux pas que l'on me soupçonne surtout que pour une fois je n'ai rien fait. Je vais la chercher ,Dumbledore aura confiance en moi cette fois._

Et il partit dans le château à la recherche de la lionne.

Du côté de la jeune fille, la nuit avait été longue, le loup s'était caché sous une énorme souche et attendait que la Gryffondor descende de son pied d'estale. Hermione était très fatiguée de sa nuit mouvementée qui avait été interminable. Soudain ,le soleil se leva, mais ça ne changeait rien à sa situation ,bloquée sur un grand arbre. Elle entendit tousser et sortit sa baguette instinctivement et la pointa vers le bruit, et là ,elle vit quelqu'un sortir de sous la souche sûrement une fille pour ses longs cheveux bruns, elle était à peine habillée avec un vieux tissu boueux.

Hey, appela Hermione. Qui es-tu ?

La jeune fille leva la tête vers la Gryffondor.

Et toi que fais-tu là haut ? demanda la jeune fille.

Fais attention à toi, un loup garou rôde vers ici.

Oh…

Hermione reconnu enfin la jeune fille, c'était la jeune Poufsouffle qui lui avait renversé du jus de citrouille, Doubhée. Elle vit enfin ses yeux,s es grands yeux jaunes et elle se rendit compte de quelque chose.

On dirait que ça ne t'étonne pas que je te parle de loup-garou, tu l'as vu ? demanda la lionne.

Ce…Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça…commença Doubhée. Ne me punis pas même si tu es préfète.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien à personne.

Et bien… Je…Je suis le loup garou…

Je m'en doutait un peu, sourit Hermione.

Je ne t'ai pas fait de mal au moins ? s'enquit la jeune Poufsouffle.

Non ,je me suis défendue et je t'ai éloigné de Poudlard.

D'accord…Euh, je suis Doubhée Mc Millan, je suis issue d'une famille de loup-garou, à partir de quinze ans nous avons notre première nuit de transformation s'active ,je pensais que ça se passerait pendant les vacances de Noël… Je suis vraiment désolée.

Ne t'en fais pas ,tu sais je peux t'aider, une potion pourrait te calmer. Rentrons.

Mais j'ai encore une nuit de pleine lune, je vais encore me transformer ce soir.

Alors je vais te préparer la potion et chercher à manger ,tu dois être affamée.

Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, mais c'est très gentil de m'aider

Je reviens le plus vite possible.

Elle descendit de l'arbre ,et courut jusqu'au château ,le but était de ne pas se faire voir, elle regarda sa montre et su qu'à cette heure là le professeur Slughorn n'était pas dans son bureau. Elle partit donc directement dans les cachots.

_Alohomora_

La porte de la salle des potion s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis sourd et la lionne se faufila entre le mur et la porte et la referma bien avec un sort plus puissant. Seulement, la potion du Grizy devrait être préparée en un mois, et elle n'y avait vraiment pas pensé, mais elle connaissait un sort qui, dans le futur existait, un sort qui pouvait rendre la potion instantanée. Elle commença à la préparer à la vitesse grand V, c'est elle qui en fabriquait pour Remus lors de la guerre sorcière ,elle connaissait la potion par cœur.

Une fois la mixture prête, elle jeta son sort et la potion vira au turquoise avec un petit nuage de vapeur. Elle avait l'odeur voulut, elle la versa dans plusieurs fioles et les pris avec elle. La belle Gryffondor sortit sans un bruit et referma la porte doucement, elle courut dans le couloir, et, arrivée à un carrefour, croisa un Serpentard, grand,brun…Jedusor, la seule personne qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas voir et surtout à cet instant. La lionne ne réfléchit pas et s'enfuit à son opposé, mais le serpent la poursuivit.

Granger ! cria Jedusor. Tout le monde te cherche !

Laisse moi Jedusor ,j'ai une affaire à régler.

Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force Granger !

_Levicorpus !_

Le corps d'Hermione se retrouva pendu par les pieds et les fioles de potions tombèrent de ses poches, certaines se brisèrent ,d'autres rebondirent un peu plus loin. La lionne se retrouvait la culotte à l'air comme sa jupe tombait, ce qui la fit rougir de honte et de colère.

Jedusor lâche moi ! s'énerva Hermione. C'est important.

Tu ne bougeras pas, premièrement, où étais-tu ? Deuxièmement ,à quoi va te servir du Grizy ? Et troisièmement ,comment as-tu fait pour la préparer si rapidement ?

Tu parle beaucoup pour un Serpentard, j'ai rien à te dire, laisse moi partir.

Et pourquoi je te laisserais partir sale Sang-de-Bourbe ?

C'est pour Doubhée Mc Millan, je dois l'aider.

Il baissa sa baguette ,le sort s'annula et Hermione se fracassa par terre,elle s'empressa de ramasser ses fioles et de se lever.

C'est elle le loup garou ,dit simplement Tom.

O..Oui.

Elle doit être renvoyée.

Non ! Ne leur dit pas ,je m'en occupe, j'en informerais les professeurs que si elle le demande.

Pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ?

Fais comme tu veux ,mais je veux l'aider.

En tant que préfet en chef je dois t'accompagner.

Mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ça, dit la lionne décidée. Je dois lui trouver à manger aussi.

Allons en chercher.

La Gryffondor partit aux cuisines de Poudlard suivie de près par le serpent qui ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Elle entra dans les cuisines et pris quelques provisions pendant que Jedusor faisait semblant de faire sa ronde pour surveiller que personne ne rentre. Une fois son action finie, Hermione sortit pour aller voir Jedusor ,ils coururent en dehors de Poudlard pour rejoindre Doubhée dans la forêt interdite.


	13. Chapitre 12

Les deux préfets arrivèrent assez loin dans la forêt et Hermione reconnu la grosse souche d'arbre où Doubhée se trouvait quelques heures plus tôt ,elle entendit tousser et courut jusqu'à la jeune loup-garou qui était couchée en boule.

Doubhée ? demanda Hermione. Tu vas bien ?

Je...ne me sens pas très bien, déclara Doubhée.

La lionne posa sa main sur son front qui était brûlant, elle était fiévreuse.

Tu as de la fièvre, déclara la jeune préfète. Ça doit être dû à ta première transformation ,mange ça te fera du bien.

Elle sortit un sac de nourriture de son sac de perle et lui tendit, il ne lui fallut seulement quelques secondes pour qu'elle se jette dessus. Tom s'assit à côté des deux jeunes filles sans dire un mot, la jeune Poufsouffle se rendit compte de son identité et recula brusquement.

C'est le préfet de Serpentard, s'enquit Doubhée. Il va le dire au directeur que je suis un loup-garou.

Nous le dirons que si tu le désires, calma Hermione. Et il m'a aidé dans le château pour aller te chercher à manger.

Oh...murmura la jeune louve.

Je dois te prévenir Doubhée, même en prenant du Grizy ce soir, tu ne te contrôleras pas, annonça Hermione. Donc je vais utiliser des sorts de protections pour éviter d'être repérés cette nuit.

D'accord.

Hermione se leva et prépara quelques sorts.

_Protego_

_Protego Totalum..._

Tom s'était approché d'elle sans un bruit ce qui le fit sursauter.

Que veux-tu Jedusor, soupira-t-elle.

Comment sais-tu autant de choses ?

À mon époque je devais fuir avec mes amis pour détruire tes Horcruxes. Et je m'occupais des potions pour mon ami loup-garou ,Remus Lupin.

Lupin ? C'est un élève de sixième année, ce n'est pas un loup-garou.

La lionne lui lança un regard qui voulait tout dire.

Ah, je vois, se rendit compte Tom. Doubhée sera sa mère.

C'est ce que je pense.

Ils s'était déjà passé une bonne partie de l'après midi et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Les deux filles préparèrent la nuit qu'ils allaient passer mais quand la préfète se redressa, elle vit Tom les menacer avec sa baguette.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione surprise.

Je vais te tuer ,je dirais au directeur que je suis parti à votre recherche et que je vous ai trouvé mortes dans la forêt, c'est une triste fin, mais je serais accueilli en héros.

Pourquoi faire ça Tom ?

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Sang-de-Bourbe, siffla Tom. Tu freines mes plans, et elle n'a pas sa place dans cette école.

Tout le monde a sa place ici, s'énerva Doubhée.

Sans qu'ils ne puissent réagir ,la jeune Poufsouffle venait de se transformer et s'était jetée sur le serpent. Mais avant que cela n'arrive, Hermione s'était lancée sur Tom pour le pousser,elle tomba sur lui et il la regarda stupéfait et la lionne sourit. D'un coup, elle fut propulser plus loin et le loup-garou lui donna un violent coup de patte qui lui déchira le ventre, Hermione cria de douleur dans un bruit sourd. Le loup se tourna pour attaquer le Serpentard mais une voix la retint.

D...Doubhée, chuchota Hermione. Rappelle toi qui tu es, tu n'es pas une bête.

Le loup-garou fixa la lionne avec ses grands yeux jaunes et couina. Elle reprit sa forme humaine par la force de la pensée, elle s 'effondra en pleurant en rampant vers Hermione.

Je suis désolée, dit Doubhée en sanglotant. Je ne voulais pas.

Tom marcha jusqu'au corps de sa camarade préfète et la fixa, ils se regardèrent un moment puis elle sourit.

Tu as ce que tu veux Jedusor, je vais mourir.

Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te tuer.

Il la souleva doucement, elle saignait abondamment ce qui la fit tousser.

On a assez traîné ici, on rentre, décida Tom.

Doubhée ne dit rien et le suivit en pleurant, elle s'en voulait mais elle en voulait à la bête enfouie en elle. La douleur étant trop grande, la lionne posa sa tête sur l'épaule du grand Serpentard et ferma les yeux, Tom le remarqua et accéléra le pas . Ils mirent vingt minutes pour atteindre l'infirmerie, Tom partit prévenir Dumbledore et le professeur Dippet qu'il avait retrouvé les deux disparues et ils s'empressèrent d'aller à l'infirmerie pour voir l'état d'Hermione et Doubhée. La petite dame potelée s'empressait autour de la préfète pour la soigner le plus rapidement possible. Le professeur Dumbledore était étonné du geste de Jedusor.

Mr Jedusor, que s'est-il passé ? demanda le puissant mage.

Miss Granger a voulu échapper à un loup-garou comme vous l'a dit Hagrid, mais...

Il regarda Doubhée fixement pour demander l'autorisation, elle hocha la tête affirmativement.

Miss Mc Millan est issue d'une famille de loup-garou, et c'était sa première nuit de transformation.

Les deux professeurs écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise et écoutèrent la suite.

Miss Granger a passé la nuit dans un arbre, elle a remarqué que c'était Miss Mc Millan le loup-garou et est partie chercher des potions de Grizy et c'est là que je l'ai croisé, je l'ai accompagné dans la forêt et le soir Miss Mc Millan a voulu m'attaquer mais Miss Granger s'est mis en travers de son chemin... Voilà l'histoire professeurs.

Votre histoire me surprend Mr Jedusor, déclara Dippet. Miss Mc Millan, venez avec moi, nous devons vous aider, votre directrice de maison s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous.

Doubhée suivit le directeur avec regret d'abandonner Hermione sur son lit d'infirmerie. Dumbledore resta un moment avec Tom pour discuter du bal de Noël et surtout du fait qu'il devrait être le cavalier de la Gryffondor. Puis il s'en alla, laissant le mage noir à côté du lit de la belle brune endormie. Il s'assit et la regarda pendant un certain temps.

_Cette fille ne me cause que des problèmes…pensa Tom. Il faut que j'en finisse avec elle et ses sentiments, elle hante mes pensées. _

Il aurait vraiment dû la tuer dans ce moment de faiblesse, mais trop de preuves porteraient contre lui ,il dégagea une mèche du visage de la brune pour voir son visage pâle. Il se pencha sur elle, enivré de son parfum et posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Se rendant compte de son acte incompréhensif ,il lui fit un douloureux suçon pour montrer qu'elle était à lui et à lui seul. Il venait de laisser une trace violette dans son cou qui éveillerait sûrement des rumeurs sur la jeune préfète. Heureux de son acte, Jedusor sortit de la pièce pour regagner ses appartements, laissant Hermione dans ses rêves les plus profonds, ou plutôt des cauchemars grandissants.

Quelques jours plus tard, la brune était sortie de l'infirmerie pour rattraper les cours perdus, et avait gardé de méchantes cicatrices. Bien évidemment, Camille et Robin s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés quand ils ont appris que Hermione était à l'infirmerie, ils attendaient avec impatience son retour.


	14. Chapitre 13

Plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione avait du mal à réaliser ce qui lui était arrivé. Quand était-il de Doubhée ? Elle espérait que Jedusor n'avait pas forcé Dippet à l'expulser de Poudlard, ou il le regretterait.

- Hermione !

Elle se tourna brusquement vers son interlocuteur et vit Camille courir et la prendre dans ses bras.

- Comment vas-tu ? s'exclama-t-il. Tu m'as beaucoup inquiété !

- C'est gentil Camille, sourit la brune. Ça va mieux, j'ai encore un peu mal à ma blessure au ventre mais ça va passer.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est une longue histoire, je te raconterais sûrement ce soir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le cou ?

Hermione toucha son cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une petite douleur, infime , mais c'est seulement en tâtant dessus que la douleur se renforçait. Elle le bouscula pour regarder son reflet dans les vitraux du château. C'était vraiment gros , violacé qui tirait sur le rouge sur les extrémités. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de blessure. Camille rit en la regardant se demander ce que c'était.

- Hermione, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un nouveau petit copain , lui sourit-il.

- Mais nous pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda sincèrement la brune.

- C'est un suçon que tu as dans le cou, pas une blessure.

- Quoi !? Mais je n'ai pas de petit copain !

- Peut-être est-ce un admirateur secret ?

- Qu'importe ! Je veux que personne ne voit cela.

Ni une, ni deux, elle se précipita dans son sac de perle pour trouver un pansement adéquat pour recouvrir toute la surface mauve.

- On dirait une morsure quand même, dit simplement Camille.

_Un serpent ? C'est bizarre mais si c'est une coïncidence je vais lui faire regretter, et pire. Si c'est lui qui m'a fait ça c'est qu'il prépare quelque chose. Il faut que je me tienne prête._

- Hermione ? Tu as potion non ? demanda Camille. Tu es en retard.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle. Merci ! À toute à l'heure.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de jurer sur quelque chose comme Dieu. Elle se mit à courir vers les cachots pour son cours de potion, mais la douleur la lançait , elle espérait seulement que l'infirmerie de Poudlard était assez bonne pour soigner ce genre de blessure. Ce n'est pas qu'elle doutait des soins apportés, loin de là , mais peut être qu'à cette époque ils n'étaient pas assez avancés pour soigner une blessure de loup-garou. Pour le moment , du moment qu'elle n'était pas infectée tout irait pour le mieux.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de potion à la volée sous les yeux interloqués des autres élèves et de professeur Slughorn. La lionne était essoufflée de sa course et avait la main posée sur le ventre, crispée , pour tenter de calmer la douleur.

- Miss Granger ? hésita Slughorn. Allez vous asseoir, je suis content de voir que l'une de mes élèves féminines favorites ait réussi à sortir de l'infirmerie aussi vite après une telle blessure !

Le professeur lui souriait à présent , tendait son bras dans le vide en direction de la place libre à côté de Jedusor , comme par hasard. Elle s'avança vers le serpent et posa son sac à côté de sa table et s'assit difficilement.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, pensa-t-elle. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que j'ai une blessure comme celle-ci. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et si j'étais en train d'échouer et que là-bas je me suis faite attrapée ? Je suis peut-être en train de mourir lentement, soit en étant torturée, soit seule perdue quelque part, cachée , et maintenant dans le froid. Je ne vois que cette hypothèse, c'est parce que Tom ne veut pas se remettre en question, et tout cela joue sur le futur._

- Bien, chers élèves, aujourd'hui nous allons créer une petite mixture qui a pour but de calmer la douleur et de soigner d'assez grosses blessures. Une potion plutôt puissante que vous êtes désormais en âge d'étudier. Si vous la réussissez parfaitement , vous pourrez la donner à Miss Granger étant donné qu'il n'y a plus de réserve de cette potion à l'infirmerie.

Hermione rougit à ses dernières paroles , pourquoi les élèves et même ceux de Serpentard voudrait l'aider ?

Jedusor jouait la carte de l'ignorance, le but était toujours le même, obtenir un Optimal et les compliments du professeur. Il se demandait parallèlement si la lionne appréciait sa tâche violette dans le cou , à priori non , il venait de voir le gros pansement qui cachait la grosse tâche. Il se demandait quand même si elle comptait le tuer si elle savait que c'était lui. Sa troisième idée qui lui traversait l'esprit était l'un de ses plans machiavéliques pour créer des Horcruxes, ou neutraliser les parasites comme Granger. Grâce à elle, il savait que son futur était victorieux , et qu'il arriverait à tuer tous les sang-impurs. À cette pensée, son sourire diabolique se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres. En réalité, c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe qui allait lui permettre de réaliser ses projets, elle trahit son sang , c'était juste jouissif.

Il la voyait presser sa main sur son ventre, elle respirait difficilement et il devinait une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. La brune était livide, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se montrer aussi faible devant lui. Trop curieux, et jubilant, il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

- Tu n'es pas guérie ?

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe Jedusor, souffla-t-elle. C'est pas une potion du cours qui me soignera, et au passage, si jamais je me rétablie, tu le regretteras pour ce que j'ai dans le cou.

- Donc tu as sur que c'était moi, réfléchit-il. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir pour ta blessure.

- Quelqu'un est en train d'essayer de me tuer dans le futur, continua-t-elle. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes et au mieux d'heures avant que je disparaisse de ces deux mondes.

Il fut surpris de cette explication, peut-être était-ce même lui qui tentait de la tuer. Si elle mourrait, il n'aurait peut être pas assez d'informations pour réussir à coup sûr tous ses plans. Mais le seul problème était qu'il devait changer son présent et pour y parvenir, il fallait qu'il devienne aimable et gentil, chose quasiment impossible à réaliser. Elle semblait souffrir de plus en plus.

_Que faire ? Que faire ? pensa-t-il. Je suis obligé de l'aider si je veux en savoir plus._

Sans réfléchir, il la prit dans ses bras, la souleva et sortit de la salle.

- Mr Jedusor, que faites-vous avec Miss granger, demanda Slughorn surpris.

- À l'infirmerie, elle va mal.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et se précipita à sa destination. Hermione le fixait mais commençait à tourner de l'œil en même temps.

- Ne t'endors pas Granger, haleta Jedusor. J'ai une solution à ton problème.

- C'est impossible Jedusor, j'ai fait tout cela pour rien, tu ne changeras jamais.

Il ignora sa dernière réplique et entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Mrs Pomfresh. Il l'allongea sur un lit.

- Soignez-là s'il vous plaît, elle n'est pas du tout rétablie, je vais chercher le professeur Dumbledore.

- B… Bien ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il jeta un dernier regard à la Gryffondor, le jeune homme la vit tendre la main vers lui sans qu'un son ne sorte de sa bouche. Le serpent parti le plus vite possible vers le bureau de Dumbledore mais il tomba nez à nez sur lui avant d'y parvenir.

- Professeur ! lança Tom essoufflé.

- Oui Tom ? demanda le vieil homme inquiet.

- Granger, enfin Hermione Granger a des problèmes, elle va au plus mal , c'est à cause du futur !

- Elle est en train de mourir dans le futur ?

- Oui ! Professeur, enfermez-moi, attachez-moi , peut être que cela changera son futur.

- Brillante idée. Mais je ne voudrais pas vous infliger cela, et qu'en est-il du professeur Dippet ?

- Nous n'avons pas de temps pour l'administration, il faut agir.

Dumbledore lui fit un signe pour qu'il le suive et ils allèrent le plus vite possible dans le bureau du professeur de métamorphose. Le vieile homme lança un sort de fermeture, plus puissant que ceux que l'on étudie, sur la porte et ouvrit une grande armoire.

- Cette pièce n'est pas très volumineuse, pensez-vous réellement que faire ceci aura un impact sur le futur de Miss Granger. N'avez vous pas réfléchi à un autre moyen ?

- Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, avoua le serpent. Mais il faut essayer.

- Entendu.

Jedusor se plaça dans la petite pièce, posa sa baguette loin de lui et s'assit. Le professeur pointa sa baguette sur l'élève le plus suspect de Poudlard et des cordes en sortirent pour ficeler le Serpentard comme un rôti. Il n'aurait jamais pensé faire une chose pareille à l'un de ses élèves, mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

- Je vais aller rendre visite à Miss Granger, dit ce dernier. Combien de temps comptez vous rester là Tom ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra professeur, affirma le brun.

- Je reviens vous voir après.

Le vieil homme sortit de son bureau laissant le jeune Tom Jedusor seul et sans aucune occupation. Dumbledore rejoignit l'infirmerie assez rapidement et vit la jeune Gryffondor allongée, inerte sur le lit blanc immaculé. Mrs Pomfrsh et quelques elfes de maison étaient aussi présents autour d'elle, veillant à ce qu'elle respire toujours et avec régularité. Mais la lionne devenait de plus en plus pâle. Dumbledore s'assit à ses côtés et prit sa main glacée entre les siennes.

- Miss Granger ? appela-t-il doucement.

La jolie brune ouvrit faiblement les yeux et ils plongèrent dans ceux du professeur de métamorphose.

- P…Professeur , essaya-t-elle. J'échoue en ce moment même…

- Miss, cette mission n'est pas facile, Tom va régler cela.

- Il ne pourra pas changer à ce point là.

- Juste le fait qu'il veuille vous aider change le futur au moment où je vous parle. Vous devriez commencer à vous sentir mieux.

Elle se redressa sur le lit sous les yeux ébahis des elfes de maison.

_- _Miss, la clef de votre quête, c'est l'amour, c'est le seul sentiment pur et véritable. Et avec cette force vous êtes sûre de le changer. Je devine en lui une certaine lumière qu'il tente de refouler en vain. Le processus est peut-être déjà en cours.

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Dans mon bureau, il ne bougera pas tant que vous ne serez pas guérie. Reposez vous quelques heures, Miss.

Il se leva et parti de l'infirmerie. Hermione sourit. Changer Jedusor avait en réalité déjà commencé, parviendra-t-elle à réussir sa mission ?

Tom attendait. En réalité il n'avait que ça à faire dans cette grande armoire sombre. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait faire avec Granger. S'il lui soutirait assez d'informations pour arriver au point où cette fille vivait ce serait juste parfait. Et puis, pourquoi ne pas avoir une femme aussi intelligente que lui pour pouvoir assouvir le désir charnel de temps à autre. Il retint un vomissement à cette pensée, pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Étrange. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Lui faire du mal était désormais l'un de ses plus grand fantasme, et pourtant il se sentait réticent à cette idée. Un cliquetis sourd le fit sortir de ses pensées et la lumière de l'extérieur dessinait un rectangle allongé sur le sol. Le visage du professeur apparut dans ce petit interstice et les portes s'ouvrirent laissant paraître entièrement son corps vêtu de sa longue robe de sorcier rouge bordeaux. Il pointa sa baguette sur le jeune Serpentard et le libéra de l'emprise des cordes magiques, ce qui lui permis de se relever sans trop de difficulté.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Beaucoup mieux, votre idée a fonctionné à merveille, je vous félicite Tom, sourit Dumbledore.

-Puis-je la voir ?

- Elle se repose encore, les blessures de ses aventures dans la Forêt Interdite et celles qui se sont produites dans le futur ne sont pas superficielles.

- Je comprends, je vais quand même lui rendre visite.

- Tom ?

- Oui professeur Dumbledore ?

- Chaque faux pas de votre part sera peut peut-être fatal pour Miss Granger. Pensez-y.

- Oui je comprends professeur. Mais comment êtes vous au courant de cette histoire de futur ?

- De futur ? De quoi voulez vous parler ?

Dumbledore engagea Tom a sortir de son bureau, décidemment le jeune homme n'aura pas sa réponse aujourd'hui, mais il se doutait qu'il était de mèche avec Granger. Il s'en alla vivement rejoindre sa dulcinée… À quoi pensait-il !? Sa dulcinée ? N'importe quoi, il allait seulement se servir d'elle utilement.

Une fois à destination, il s'avança lentement vers le lit où il l'avait déposé quelques heures plus tôt. Où était-elle passée ?

Soudain,il sentit une forte pression dans son dos et deux bras entourèrent sa taille. Il devinait aussi des cheveux doux et une odeur qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Il se tourna vers son interlocutrice et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Tom ne devrais pas être debout, dit calmement Jedusor.

- Je voulais te remercier, tu as peut-être changé en fin de compte, sourit-elle.

Il caressa sa joue et s'approcha de son visage, Hermione prit cela comme une invitation et n'osa pas bouger. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien et elle sentait déjà son souffle chaud contre sa peau.

- Et si je n'avais en réalité pas changé ? susurra Jedusor. Et si je m'étais juste promis de ne jamais te tuer ? Comme ça peut-être que toi tu ne mourras pas dans le futur et tu seras condamnée à vivre à cette époque. Tu deviendras simplement mon jouet, mon divertissement ou même mon esclave…

À ces mots, Hermione ne put retenir ses larmes, rien ne changerait en fin de compte, c'est ce qu'elle pensait depuis le début. Mais en plus, elle devrait se plier à tous ses désirs jusqu'à la grande guerre de 1997 ? Hors de question, elle devrait faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher.


End file.
